Meurtres à Washington
by SIMSETTE
Summary: Voici la suite de ma fic "La mort et moi". Nous retrouvons Booth et Brennan, deux mois après leur mariage, dans la suite de leurs aventures. Cette fois-ci, ils doivent enquêter sur une série de meurtres sauvages qui ont lieu à Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**MEURTRES A WASHINGTON**

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la suite de « La mort et moi ». Je vais continuer, si vous le voulez bien, à vous raconter les aventures de Booth et Bones. Nous les retrouvons deux mois après leur mariage._

_Voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et comme la première fic, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt de vous lire !_

_Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas, et je n'en tire aucun profit._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 1

_Deux mois plus tard, au mois de septembre..._

_Dimanche matin_

- Mesdames et messieurs, vous êtes priés de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures. Nous amorçons notre descente sur l'aéroport international de Dulles Washington DC. Nous atterrirons dans une quinzaine de minutes. La température au sol est de 30°. Merci d'avoir voyagé sur notre vol.

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air me sort de mon demi-sommeil. Je cligne des yeux et jette aussitôt un regard vers mon hublot. Je suis aveuglée par le soleil d'été qui se reflète sur la vitre. Pour mon cerveau, il est 5 heures du matin, même si je sais que nous sommes en pleine matinée et que je réalise que je ne suis pas prête de retrouver mon lit.

Dormir. Je veux dormir. Piquer un bon gros somme. M'étaler sur mon lit, prendre dans mes bras mon oreiller préféré, celui en plumes d'oie, et plonger dans un sommeil comateux. Ronfler aussi, si nécessaire.

Je reviens d'un voyage à Londres où j'ai donné une conférence, sur l'anthropologie, bien sûr. Trois jours non stop à courir entre plusieurs universités, à m'adresser à des étudiants plus ou moins intéressés par mon jargon anthropologique que j'avais, bien sûr, peaufiné pour l'occasion, à assister à des dîners pompeux typiquement anglais, etc etc...

J'étais partie de Londres à 5 heures du matin sans avoir beaucoup dormi, j'avais mal mangé, la nourriture anglaise était... déroutante.

Quant au sommeil, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de tout le voyage. Les différentes boissons alcoolisées que j'avais avalé au début du vol m'avaient laissé un goût bizarre dans la bouche, mais surtout une migraine carabinée.

Je sens l'avion s'incliner et je ferme les yeux, me préparant mentalement à l'atterrissage.

* * *

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je pénètre dans le bâtiment qui est un véritable sauna. La climatisation se fait à peine sentir et l'air est irrespirable. En fait, j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'air du tout.

Je remarque presque aussitôt que j'attire les regards sur moi. Je baisse la tête pour voir ce qui ne va pas, je me détaille sous tous les angles. Peut-être une tâche que j'ai pu me faire en buvant ou en déjeunant ? Mais je ne vois rien.

Ma coiffure, alors ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Bon, là non plus, je ne sens rien de particulier ; pas d'épi en l'air, pas de nœuds. Bon, mais alors pourquoi me regardent-ils tous ainsi ?

Ah, ça y est : je comprends. Je viens d'arriver de Londres où il faisait froid et où il pleuvait sans arrêt. Je suis donc habillée d'un pull à col roulé, d'un jean épais et de bottes en cuir. Le contraste avec le citoyen américain en tenue plus légère et estivale est énorme. En sueur, je tente de respirer à fond.

Soudain, une voix s'élève au-dessus du brouhaha :

- Brennan ! Brennan !

Je tourne mon regard vers cette voix en souriant et je découvre ma meilleure amie en train de se frayer tant bien que mal un chemin au milieu des autres passagers.

- Je suis là, Angela ! je lui crie en levant mon bras libre de tout sac.

- Ma chérie ! C'est si bon de te revoir ! s'exclame-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Ange, dis-je en la serrant à mon tour. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas partie longtemps. Juste une petite semaine.

- Mais c'est énorme pour moi, crois-moi ! Une semaine sans voir ma meilleure amie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis épuisée, mais je vais bien. Le décalage horaire est terrible. Et il fait très chaud ici.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu as vu comment tu es habillée ? dit-elle en souriant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ange, quand je suis partie de Londres, il pleuvait et il faisait très froid. J'ai donc mis les vêtements de circonstances.

- Oui oui, je vois ça.

Angela sourit toujours.

- Alors, ce voyage, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien. Épuisant, mais enrichissant. Sauf deux choses : les étudiants anglais ne sont pas très attentifs et sont trop flegmatiques. Et la nourriture anglaise est... bizarre.

- Ce sont des anglais, ma chérie.

- Hummm... Pourquoi Seeley n'est-il pas venu me chercher ? dis-je en regardant autour de moi. Hier soir, quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, il avait tellement hâte que je rentre que c'est tout juste s'il n'a pas sauté dans le premier avion pour Londres pour venir me chercher plus vite !

- Cullen l'a demandé à la dernière minute.

- Quoi ? Un dimanche matin ?

- Hé oui, ma chérie. Booth a eu beau lui expliquer qu'il devait aller te chercher à l'aéroport, Cullen n'a rien voulu savoir. Une affaire de la plus haute importance, a-t-il dit. Donc, Booth m'a demandé si je pouvais passer te récupérer. Je pense que j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer dans quel état mental il se trouve.

- Non, pas besoin. Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à apprécier Cullen.

J'imagine sans peine Seeley en rage après son supérieur. L'autre allait s'en prendre plein la tête, gentiment, mais sûrement. Bien fait pour lui.

- Bon, je suis un peu déçue, mais dans un sens, ça m'arrange. Je ne suis pas très présentable. Je vais vite rentrer à la maison, prendre une bonne douche, mettre des vêtements d'un peu plus de saison et lui préparer un bon petit repas.

- Bonne idée, ma chérie.

- Allons vite récupérer mes bagages.

* * *

Quand nous sortons du hall de l'aéroport, après avoir patienté une bonne demi-heure pour récupérer mes bagages, montrer mon passeport, etc, enfin les formalités d'usage, un homme se précipite au devant de nous.

- Mme BOOTH ? fait-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

- C'est moi, je lui réponds, étonnée.

- Bonjour, madame. Je me présente. Je suis l'agent spécial Gary Cole, je suis là sur les ordres de votre mari, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth. Il m'a demandé de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre domicile. Ainsi que de raccompagner Mlle Angela Montenegro chez elle.

Il tourne son regard vers Angela.

- C'est moi, répond-elle avec un grand sourire. Ça tombe bien, je suis venue avec un taxi qui est déjà reparti.

Je la vois qui détaille, d'un œil appréciateur, le jeune agent qui se tient devant nous. Faut reconnaître qu'il est plutôt beau garçon : l'œil bleu, musclé, grand, brun, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour attirer une croqueuse d'hommes comme ma meilleure amie.

Sauf que la croqueuse d'hommes n'est pas libre.

Je lui donne un coup de coude discret.

Quant à moi, je ne suis pas très motivée à suivre cet agent. La dernière fois que j'ai accepté de suivre un agent spécial du FBI, je me suis retrouvée dans l'eau en train de me noyer, parce que celui-ci avait eu la très mauvaise idée de m'y pousser.

Alors, je décide d'appeler Seeley pour qu'il me confirme la présence de ce charmant jeune homme, sur lequel le regard d'Angela ne cesse de se balader.

- Booth.

- Seeley ? C'est moi. Je suis...

- Tempe ? Oh, je suis bien content de t'entendre ! s'exclame-t-il en m'interrompant. Tu es bien arrivée ?

- Oui, je suis bien arrivée, mais je suis épuisée, j'ai chaud, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, j'ai hâte de te retrouver, mais là, j'ai un agent du FBI qui se présente à moi en me disant qu'il est envoyé par toi. C'est vrai ?

- Oui oui, c'est vrai. L'agent Cole. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû te prévenir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Angela t'a expliqué ?

- Oui, elle m'a expliqué. Tu passeras bien le bonjour à Cullen et surtout tu le remercieras pour moi.

- A propos de quoi ? fait Seeley à l'autre bout de la ligne d'une voix interloquée.

- Te t'avoir empêché de venir me chercher, de m'avoir empêché de te serrer dans mes bras et de t'avoir embrassé.

- Je sais, ma chérie, mais ce n'est que partie remise, hein ?

- J'espère bien, et j'espère aussi que tu seras en forme ce soir, lui dis-je d'une voix aguicheuse.

Là, je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi, il a tout de suite compris.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis toujours en forme quand je suis avec toi, répond-il d'une voix sexy.

Je souris.

- Alors, à tout à l'heure, à la maison.

- A tout à l'heure. Tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi, je t'embrasse. Et bon courage avec Cullen.

Puis je raccroche, sinon on n'a pas fini de se dire des mots doux.

Nous suivons donc l'agent qui ouvre le coffre du SUV. J'y glisse mes bagages avec son aide, puis j'entre dans la voiture, suivie d'Angela. La climatisation fonctionne et je respire avec plaisir l'air frais en me calant sur le siège en cuir. Aussitôt, la fatigue me submerge. Je rêve de mon lit.

L'agent Cole se glisse derrière le volant et démarre aussitôt.

- Je vous ramène directement chez vous, madame Booth ?

- Oui, merci.

- Après avoir déposé le Dr. Brennan, vous pourrez me déposer à l'institut Jefferson ? lui demande Angela avec un grand sourire.

- Pas de problème, mademoiselle, lui réponds le bel agent en lui rendant son sourire. C'est également prévu.

- Waouh ! Booth est vraiment un gars bien ! Il a même pensé à moi ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

- Je l'ai toujours dit.

Le SUV file sur l'autoroute et atteint bientôt la périphérie de Washington. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture tourne sur la gauche, pour enfiler un petit chemin bordé, de chaque côté, d'arbres formant une voûte de verdure.

Je me penche pour regarder à travers la vitre et je souris. Au bout du chemin, je distingue ma maison. Notre maison, à Seeley et à moi. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. J'ai hâte de la retrouver, j'ai hâte de le retrouver. Je manque de gémir, tellement je meurs d'envie de me retrouver dans ses bras.

Angela a raison, finalement. Une semaine, c'est long. Trop long quand on est séparé de ceux qu'on aime.

L'agent Cole se gare devant le perron. Il sort de la voiture et vient ouvrir ma portière. Je me tourne alors vers Angela.

- Ange, merci d'être venue me chercher à l'aéroport, tu n'étais pas obligée.

- Taratata, ma chérie ! Tu sais que c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir rendre service et tu sais que j'adore rendre service à Booth, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Je reconnais qu'il sait y faire.

Je souris et me penche pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- A demain, Ange, on se voit au labo.

- A demain, ma chérie et... passe une bonne soirée.

Nouveau clin d'œil coquin de mon amie.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais faire en sorte que ça en soit une.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui lance un clin d'œil.

Je descend de la voiture, la chaleur me terrasse aussitôt, et je la regarde s'éloigner. Un dernier au revoir à mon amie et je sors mes clés de mon sac. J'ouvre la porte et j'entre dans le petit couloir. Je pose mes bagages et pousse un grand soupir de soulagement.

Enfin chez moi !

* * *

Je me sens mieux. J'ai pris une douche, changé de vêtements. Jeans pantacourt avec une ceinture verte, une blouse blanche transparente en dentelle, des sandales. Une queue de cheval. En me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, pour me maquiller légèrement, j'ai remarqué que mes yeux étaient cernés. Foutu décalage horaire.

Aussitôt, j'avais caché ça sous un peu de fond de teint léger. Puis je décide de prendre le temps de m'imprégner à nouveau de l'ambiance de ma maison. Celle-ci est d'une propreté étincelante. Seeley sait que je suis maniaque et pendant mon absence, il a tenu la maison très propre. Sur la table de la salle à manger, un énorme bouquet de roses. Je m'approche et découvre une petite carte posée sur la nappe, au pied du vase.

« A la plus belle des anthropologues, à ma femme, à celle que j'adore, à celle que j'aime...

Avec tout mon amour.

Seeley »

Je frissonne en lisant ses quelques mots. Je l'imagine, installé à la table, en train de les écrire.

_Dieu, que j'ai hâte de le revoir, il me manque..._

Afin de faire passer le temps plus vite, je décide de nous préparer un bon repas.

* * *

_Lundi matin_

Je me réveille lentement, sortant des torpeurs du sommeil, sentant un rayon de soleil me chauffer la peau. Je me retourne doucement pour me retrouver face à Seeley. Comme il est beau, douloureusement beau. La ligne de son nez, son menton couvert d'une fine barbe, ses lèvres bien dessinées. Je glisse doucement ma main sur sa joue râpeuse. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Alors, prise d'une envie subite, je me penche pour l'embrasser.

Il répond à mon baiser et il ouvre ses lèvres pour m'attirer en lui. Un sentiment plus fort que la passion ou le désir nous unis. Nous sommes comme hors du temps, dans une autre réalité. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser. Le soleil s'infiltre par la fenêtre près de notre lit et nous couvre de sa chaleur et de sa lumière. L'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre nous rapproche de plus en plus, il est plus fort de jour en jour.

Alors Seeley me pénètre lentement. Je laisse échapper un gémissement, presque un sanglot. Je ressens un plaisir proche de la douleur, presque insoutenable. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans son dos, comme pour le retenir, l'enfoncer encore plus profondément, l'absorber, le consumer, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en moi et que je perde tout contrôle, submergée par une succession de vagues d'extase électrisant tous mes sens engourdis par notre séparation. Plus rien n'a d'importance que lui. Il n'y a que lui.

Nous sommes étendus, nus, hors d'haleine, en sueur dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le soleil brûlant notre peau au travers la fenêtre. Nous ne prononçons aucun mot pendant quelques minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant rompre le charme, mettre un terme à ce moment magique, revenir dans la vraie réalité.

Relevant mon visage vers Seeley, je vois qu'il m'observe.

- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Ma gorge se serre comme à chaque fois qu'il me dit ça.

- Je t'aime..., je murmure à son oreille.

Et nous nous enlaçons sur le lit, nous étreignant avec l'espoir d'un avenir à partager très longtemps.

* * *

C'est la sonnerie du portable de Seeley qui me réveille. J'ai dû me rendormir après notre petite séance d'amour, très tôt ce matin.

Je me tourne dans le lit en grognant et je colle mon oreiller sur ma tête.

- Seeley, téléphone...

Rien ne se passe, la sonnerie ne s'arrête pas. Alors, je me rends compte seulement qu'il n'est plus à côté de moi. J'entends des bruits d'eau dans la salle de bain. Toujours en grognant, j'attrape le téléphone

- Brennan.

- Dr. Brennan ! Quelle charmante surprise de vous entendre ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Dr. Booth ! dit une voix sarcastique dans mon oreille.

_Cullen. Tiens, il tombe bien, celui-là. J'ai deux mots à lui dire._

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire ma façon de penser sur le fait qu'il n'a pas laissé Seeley venir me chercher à l'aéroport, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

- Content de vous revoir à Washington, Dr. Booth !

_Tu parles..._

- Où est Booth ?

- Douche, je lui grogne à l'oreille. Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Dr. Brennan.

- Ah ! Bon, hé bien, je vais vous en parler à vous, de toute façon, ça vous concerne aussi. Ça commence fort pour vous. Nous avons t morts suspectes sur les bras, morts qui ont eu lieu dans la nuit. Dont une dans le parc qui est près du Muséum.

- Morts de quoi ?

- A vous de nous le dire, Dr. Brennan. Dites à Booth de se rendre immédiatement au parc. Votre équipe de fouines est déjà sur place. Vous feriez bien d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, vous aussi, Dr. Brennan. Au cas où. Ensuite, vous me ferez tous les deux un rapport, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Il raccroche et je fais de même. La semaine démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Je m'étire dans le lit. Je suis courbaturée, j'ai mal partout. Je souris en repensant à la nuit que nous venons de passer, Seeley et moi. Nos retrouvailles ont été brûlantes, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Il a su, avec brio, me faire oublier ma fatigue du voyage.

Quand il sort de la salle de bain, après un tendre bonjour suivi d'un baiser passionné, Seeley passant bien sûr avant Cullen, je lui explique l'appel de son supérieur, et pendant qu'il finit de se préparer, je file sous la douche à mon tour.

* * *

Des dizaines de curieux sont agglutinés dans le parc. Des policiers circulent entre eux, l'oreille tendue à l'affût de la moindre information qui pourrait être utile.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les drames attirent toujours autant de curieux, dit Seeley. Ils ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

- C'est la nature humaine. Les humains aiment se nourrir du malheur des autres, c'est bien connu. Quand j'étais en...

- Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Non, ça ne devrait pas...

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Seeley se fraye un chemin à travers la foule en actionnant les gyrophares et la sirène du SUV. Les gens s'écartent en rechignant et nous dévisagent avec curiosité.

- Regarde-les, ces abrutis ! Pour un peu, on les dérange !

Après quelques slaloms, nous parvenons enfin sur la rive du lac. Nous descendons de la voiture et nous nous glissons sous le ruban jaune. Plusieurs autres véhicules, dont une ambulance et le fourgon du Jeffersonian se trouvent déjà là. Un policier nous désigne un sentier qui longe la rive et qui mène vers une clairière.

Arrivés au pied de celle-ci, nous nous glissons à nouveau sous un ruban jaune qui délimite la scène du crime. L'air autour de nous sent la chair brûlée. Je jette un coup d'œil à Seeley et je le vois qui pince les lèvres. Il ne s'est pas encore habitué à ça.

Je me tourne vers le cadavre qui est allongé au milieu de la clairière. Le mort, ou la morte, est là. Une silhouette noircie, raidie, à forme humaine. Allongée sur le sol.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_N'oubliez pas le petit clic en bas, merci !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Voici le chapitre 2. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir si cette fic continue à vous plaire. Bonne lecture. Bises._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 2

- Dr. Brennan ! J'ai déjà pris quelques photos du corps.

Zack s'approche de moi, l'appareil photo en bandoulière autour de son cou.

- Prends-en des alentours aussi, s'il te plaît. Le plus possible. Il ne faut louper aucun détail de la scène de crime.

- Bien, Dr. Brennan. Content de vous revoir parmi nous.

- Merci, Zack.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement inhumain dans ce cadavre tandis que je m'accroupis près de lui. Je remarque aussitôt les restes calcinés des vêtements éparpillés autour du corps. Des projecteurs ont été installés pour pouvoir photographier le cadavre sous tous les angles.

J'enfile des gants et je commence à examiner le corps.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me demande Seeley en se rapprochant.

Je devine qu'il fait un gros effort. L'odeur de chair brûlée est écœurante et même moi, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- C'est un homme. Je dirais type asiatique.

- Cause de la mort ?

- La brûlure, mais tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu sur une table d'examen, je ne peux être affirmative. Camille va devoir faire une autopsie avant que je puisse accéder aux os. Je crois que l'identification va être difficile.

Sous mes doigts, le corps est en train de se transformer en cendres. Aussi, je décide d'arrêter toutes investigations avant de ruiner le travail de Camille et le mien par dessus le marché. Je me redresse et m'approche de Seeley. Il s'est éloigné pour parler à un agent de police.

- Qui a trouvé le corps ? demande-t-il en prenant des notes sur son petit carnet.

- Une femme qui se promenait avec son chien. L'animal a senti quelque chose et c'est lui qui l'a amenée là.

D'un geste, il désigne le cadavre.

- La femme est dans l'ambulance, là-bas. Elle est sous le choc. Je crois que les médecins lui ont donné un calmant.

- Très bien. Je vais aller l'interroger avant qu'elle soit devenue complètement catatonique.

Seeley se dirige aussitôt vers l'ambulance et je le suis. La femme sanglote faiblement tout en pressant un mouchoir sur sa bouche.

- Madame, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici le Dr. Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire. Tout va bien, détendez-vous, dit-il tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle. C'est dur pour vous, je sais. Vous n'avez jamais rien vu de pareil. Mais nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide. Si vous vous en sentez le courage, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est la fumée, répond-elle aussitôt.

Vu la rapidité de sa réponse, je comprends que cette femme a besoin de parler, de se vider de cet état de stress qui la comprime depuis qu'elle a fait cette macabre découverte. Et je devine qu'elle se se sent en confiance en face de cet agent du FBI. Certains les apprécient, d'autre pas.

- César tirait sur... César, c'est mon chien, précise-t-elle en voyant Seeley soulever des sourcils interrogateurs, César tirait comme un fou sur sa laisse, celle-ci m'a échappé et il s'est éloigné en aboyant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Alors je me suis lancée à sa poursuite, pour le rattraper, et c'est là que...

Elle s'arrête de parler et un nouveau sanglot la secoue.

- Comment était le corps ? demande doucement Seeley.

- Il brûlait, monsieur, il brûlait encore...

Seeley et moi échangeons un regard.

* * *

_Lundi soir, au Jefferson  
_

18 heures. Camille a presque terminé l'autopsie du corps calciné. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Je suis restée à ses côtés depuis le début. Le bruit de ses talons se répercute sur le sol dallé lorsqu'elle tourne autour de la table d'autopsie. Et il y a toujours cette odeur épouvantable. Nous portons toutes les deux un masque. Camille travaille lentement, elle aime prendre son temps, et je l'approuve pour ça. Un travail rapide est souvent un travail bâclé. Un travail lent et précis est un bon travail, source d'informations importantes pour nous et pour le FBI.

En parlant de FBI, Seeley est retourné à son bureau, au J. E. Hoover. Il m'a demandé de l'informer des dernières nouvelles lorsque nous aurons terminé. Il ne semblait pas à son aise et je ne peux l'en blâmer. Moi-même, je me sens encore un peu écœurée. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas mon habitude.

Donc, Camille prend des mesures, notant tout scrupuleusement. Je la laisse travailler tranquillement, sans la déranger avec des questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être pour l'instant. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais j'ai décidé d'être plus patiente, plus humaine avec les gens, plus... tolérante. J'ai décidé de changer d'attitude et ce, depuis l'accident que nous avons eu, Seeley et moi, cette explosion qui m'avait fait perdre la vue, et je pense aussi que notre récent mariage me fait voir les choses de la vie sous un autre angle. Je me sens comme une personne neuve.

_Tu vas devenir une anthropologue parfaite, Brennan..._

- Bien, fait soudain Camille, me faisant sursauter alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. C'est une jeune femme, de 20-25 ans, tout au plus, asiatique. Ce qui en reste ne laisse supposer aucune caractéristique physique particulière. Mise à part sa dentition. Celui qui a fait ça est un professionnel.

Elle se tourne vers moi en souriant.

- Dr. Brennan, le corps est à vous.

* * *

20 heures.

Je suis installée sur la terrasse de notre maison, confortablement assise dans un des fauteuils bien rembourrés du salon de jardin. Une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée vient me chatouiller les narines. Mon estomac se met à gargouiller. J'ai faim. Très faim.

Et c'est tant mieux car Seeley est en train de nous préparer un barbecue à la « Seeley Booth », comme il aime souvent à dire. Je dois reconnaître qu'il a un fort potentiel à faire griller les viandes juste comme il faut, c'est-à-dire saignantes sans être crues, donc à point.

Je le regarde s'activer, en face de moi. Il porte un T-shirt kaki dont le tissu moule chacun des muscles de son torse et un pantalon qui ne cache rien de son superbe fessier. Je ne me lasse jamais de le regarder et à chaque fois qu'il se tourne vers moi et me sourit, mon ventre se serre de plaisir.

J'ai pris une autre décision depuis notre mariage. Je ne passe plus mes soirées au labo, ni mes samedis, ni mes dimanches. Je consacre mes soirées et mes week-ends à Seeley et rien qu'à lui. Terminé les heures passées à rester penchée sur une table d'autopsie, à trifouiller des corps sans vie, à trouver des preuves de mort, de tortures, ou d'autres choses plus horribles les unes que les autres. Aujourd'hui, je suis une femme mariée, heureuse de l'être, très amoureuse de son mari, et attentive au bonheur et au bien-être de celui-ci.

Je sais que Seeley a toujours rêvé d'une vie de famille comme toutes les familles américaines, une famille unie avec des dîners en tête-à-tête, des joies partagées, des crises de rires, des soirées avec les amis, bref, tout ce qui fait le bonheur de deux êtres qui s'aiment. Et si la nature décide un jour à être généreuse avec nous, peut-être qu'elle nous donnera, bientôt, la joie d'être parents d'un ou d'une petite Booth. Un des rêves préférés de Seeley.

Donc, un peu plus tôt, au Jefferson, lorsque Camille m'avait confié le corps calciné, je m'étais entendue lui répondre que je m'en occuperai dès demain matin, à la première heure. Elle m'avait jeté un regard surpris, je lui avais fait un grand sourire, et elle n'avait pas insisté. Je pense que, intelligente comme elle est, elle avait tout compris.

Voilà mes nouvelles décisions et ce soir, je me sens l'esprit apaisé, heureuse de vivre avec l'homme que j'aime. Prête à passer une tendre soirée avec Seeley.

Alors que je continue à l'observer, il s'approche et s'accroupit devant moi, me lançant son fameux sourire à 100 000 volts.

- A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- A toi. A moi. A nous deux, seuls. J'apprécie de plus en plus ces moments de solitude et de tranquillité avec toi.

- Et le labo ? Il ne te manque pas ?

- Depuis que je suis mariée avec toi, Seeley, j'ai décidé de faire passer le labo et mon boulot au second plan.

- Vraiment ? demande-t-il en approchant mes mains de ses lèvres.

- Vraiment. J'ai trop donné de ma vie au travail. Je veux souffler un peu et profiter de ma nouvelle vie avec toi.

Ses lèvres se posent sur la paume de mes mains et je frissonne sous sa caresse.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Seeley, et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Quand je fréquentais d'autres hommes de passage, je me consacrais plus au labo qu'à eux. Parce que je crois qu'ils ne m'apportaient pas ce que tu m'apportes aujourd'hui. Peut-être que j'ai raté de bonnes occasions, mais c'était comme ça. Et je ne regrette rien quand je te vois là. Depuis que j'ai croisé ton chemin, que j'ai mêlé ma vie et mon travail à ta vie et à ton travail, mon état d'esprit a changé.

- Tu as quand même pris quatre ans pour le changer.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, mais j'étais aveugle... je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais devant moi, je ne voyais pas qui tu étais réellement, je restais dans mes anciennes positions. Et puis, petit à petit...

- … tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ! dit-il en souriant.

- Toi aussi, tu es tombé amoureux de moi, je ne suis pas la seule ! dis-je en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

- Ouaip. Les seuls à ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, c'est toi et moi.

- Oui, nous avons perdu beaucoup trop de temps... que je te propose de rattraper tout de suite.

Je me penche vers lui et nous échangeons un profond baiser.

- Je t'aime, Bones, toi aussi, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée... avec Parker, bien entendu.

- Je t'aime aussi, Booth, je suis heureuse avec toi...

Nous nous apprêtons à échanger un nouveau baiser lorsque je sens mon nez se plisser. Ça sent comme... le brûlé. Encore !

Je redresse la tête et je découvre avec horreur les côtelettes en train de brûler sur le barbecue.

- Seeley, la viande brûle !

- Oh nom de nom ! s'écrie-t-il en se relevant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il se précipite vers le barbecue et tente de retirer la viande avec ses mains. Je l'entends jurer, je le vois sautiller sur place parce qu'il est en train de se brûler et moi, amusée par la situation, j'éclate de rire.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nous avons fini de dîner. Nous avons mangé les côtelettes qui étaient un peu brûlées, mais ce n'était rien. Elles étaient délicieuses quand même. Maintenant, nous savourons notre café, installé sous la véranda, sur le canapé appuyé contre le mur de la maison, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous regardons le coucher de soleil. Les couleurs sont magnifiques, passant du jaune clair au rouge feu. Le spectacle est superbe et je n'en perd pas une miette.

Mais je me rends compte que, chasser le naturel, il revient au galop, que je suis en train de penser à l'affaire à laquelle nous travaillons actuellement. C'est vraiment plus fort que moi et ça m'agace, mais je n'y peux rien. Alors je fais un gros effort pour la chasser de mon esprit.

- A quoi tu penses, Tempe ? me demande Seeley.

_Comment fait-il pour deviner ce à quoi je pense ?_

- Je ne pense à rien, je regarde le spectacle.

- Non, je sais que tu penses. Je le sens dans ta façon de te tenir. Tu penses à l'affaire du corps brûlé ?

- Oui... Oh, je suis désolée, Seeley. Tu sais, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour changer complètement.

- Je sais, oui, je sais. Je te fais confiance.

Ses doigts sont en train de tracer des cercles sur la peau de mon épaule et le haut de mon dos, me provoquant de délicieux frissons. Alors, tout à coup, je pense à quelque chose.

- Seeley, tu sais qu'il existe un moyen pour me faire penser à autre chose qu'au boulot ?

- Ah oui ? Lequel, Mme Booth ? murmure-t-il tout en me fixant de ses yeux noisettes.

Il pose la question, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il a très bien compris mon allusion car je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mon dos et descendre lentement vers le bas de mes reins.

- Celui-là...

Je l'embrasse alors tout en le serrant dans mes bras. Je m'abandonne à lui et il me rend mon baiser. Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux et retire l'élastique qui les retenaient. Notre baiser se fait plus ardent, plus impérieux, plus possessif. Le désir l'un de l'autre nous prend à nouveau, nous remplit, nous envahit. C'est délicieux.

Alors Seeley me soulève dans ses bras et m'emmène dans notre chambre où il me pose sur le lit. Sa bouche s'abaisse une nouvelle fois sur la mienne. Ses lèvres sont si douces, sa langue si chaude. Il porte ses mains à mon visage, ses doigts frôlant doucement ma mâchoire tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser. Mes mains cramponnent son T-shirt.

- Tempérance..., murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Maintenant, c'est moi qui approfondis le baiser. Je remonte son T-shirt de long de son torse, prenant le temps de caresser lentement sa peau. Je le sens frissonner. Je passe le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête et je l'envoie voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le désir de lui me submerge, mais je veux prendre tout mon temps, savourer ce bonheur d'être avec lui, contre lui.

A son tour, Seeley retire la tunique que je porte ainsi que le short. J'arrête de le caresser, juste le temps de l'aider. Puis nous nous fixons, yeux grands ouverts et incertains. Sous son regard, une vague de chaleur vient inonder mon corps.

Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau, dans un lent et profond baiser. Mes ongles griffent sa peau, le faisant s'arquer et gémir contre moi. Nos caresses se font plus intimes, plus brûlantes, nos deux corps s'affolent, se combattent, se cherchent, se trouvent. Je perds la notion du temps, j'oublie tout, tout ce qui n'est pas Seeley, tout ce qui n'est pas nous. J'ai l'impression que partir pour une autre réalité, une réalité où il n'y a plus que Seeley et moi. Rien que nous deux et personne d'autre pour nous envahir.

Je rampe sur son corps, laissant mes cheveux caresser son torse tandis que je dépose des baisers sur sa peau. Puis, de plus en plus fiévreuse, n'y tenant plus, je glisse sur lui et commence à bouger. Seeley attrape le mouvement. Le plaisir commence à monter lentement en moi, allant crescendo. Je rejette la tête en arrière, capturant la moindre sensation qu'il provoque en moi.

J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Soudain, mon corps se tend et l'orgasme explose en moi. J'ai l'impression de partir en milliers de morceaux tellement la sensation est apocalyptique.

Tout en criant, je m'effondre sur Seeley, ma poitrine contre son torse. J'ai dû mal à retrouver mon souffle, je suis en sueur. Il me serre contre lui, je le sens trembler et puis exploser en moi, poussant un gémissant d'animal blessé, tendu comme un arc.

Pendant un moment, nous ne parlons pas, nous serrant simplement l'un contre l'autre tandis que nos corps soufflent.

- C'était merveilleux..., murmure Seeley à mon oreille.

- Oui... merveilleux...

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Pensez à mon petit clic, là, tout en bas... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue absence, mais j'ai eu de gros soucis dans ma famille et donc, pas le coeur à écrire. Aujourd'hui, tout est pratiquement rentré dans l'ordre, alors je me remets à l'écriture de ma fic. Voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, faites-le moi savoir. Merci et bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 3

_Mardi matin_

Tandis que je traverse le labo en direction de mon bureau, je me rends soudain compte que je suis de bonne humeur, ce matin.

_Est-ce dû à ma nuit passée dans les bras de Seeley ou bien la perspective d'étudier à fond le corps brûlé ? _

Bon. Tout ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est que je me sente bien dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Je m'approche de la plateforme et mon nez détecte les odeurs de désinfectants et de formol. Ce sont les odeurs de mon métier, tellement familiers que je n'y fais plus attention.

Je passe mon badge dans le lecteur, grimpe rapidement les quelques marches et m'approche du petit groupe qui m'attend sagement. Angela, Hodgins et Zack sont tous les trois présents.

- Bonjour, dis-je d'un ton léger.

Tout en chantonnant, j'attrape une paire de gants en latex que je commence à enfiler tout en m'approchant de la table d'autopsie sur laquelle repose le corps de la victime. N'entendant aucun bruit derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois mes trois collègues en train de m'observer.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu chantes ? me lance Angela en pointant un doigt sur moi.

- Pourquoi je chante ? Et pourquoi je ne chanterai pas ? C'est interdit de chanter ici ?

- Tu ne chantes jamais, me lance à son tour Hodgins.

- C'est peut-être vrai, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de chanter. Maintenant, si on se mettait au travail ? Seeley attend mon rapport et il aimerait l'avoir le plus tôt possible. Angela, as-tu trouvé l'identité de la victime ?

- Non. Nous devons attendre de comparer ses empreintes dentaires avec celles des personnes disparues. Je travaille dessus, ça devrait être rapide.

- Je veux plus que de la rapidité, Angela.

- Peu importe le temps, Brennan, seul le résultat compte.

- Bien. Fais comme tu peux, tu sais que je te fais confiance. Y a-t-il des effets personnels ?

- Tu ne veux pas voir le corps avant ?

- Pas tout de suite. Tu sais, on peut parfois déduire beaucoup de choses des objets qu'une personne porte sur elle.

Zack revient quelques instants plus tard avec un petit sac en plastique contenant le peu de choses ayant échappé aux flammes. Il les renverse sur une des tables et nous nous rassemblons autour pour regarder. Une boucle de ceinture, un bracelet et un briquet. C'est tout.

Un par un, j'examine minutieusement les objets sans rien trouver de particulier. Sur le bracelet, une gourmette plus exactement, un prénom avait été gravé, mais hélas celui-ci avait fondu dans la chaleur. Je tente de frotter le bijou, déformé par la chaleur, mais celui-ci s'obstine à rester illisible.

Je le lève dans la lumière tout en plissant les yeux. De près, je ne distingue pas grand chose. Ma récente cécité a laissé quelques traces sur ma vue. Je devrais peut-être songer à porter des lunettes pour voir de près. En parler à mon médecin à ma prochaine visite.

J'essaie de m'imaginer avec des lunettes, sans succès. Je plisse le nez et secoue la tête. Je me demande ce quand penserait Seeley si je portais des lunettes. Je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas. Quoique...

Je me souviens de cette fois dans l'avion qui nous menait en Chine, où j'examinais un corps brûlé découvert dans un four à micro-ondes, il m'avait dit quelque chose à propos de lunettes et de mes cheveux... Je ne m'en souviens pas trop... Dommage...

Deux heures plus tard, j'ai terminé mon examen, pile poil au moment où Seeley pénètre dans le hall. Il glisse rapidement son badge devant le lecteur, grimpe quatre à quatre les marches et s'approche de moi d'une allure rapide. Je l'observe s'avancer à travers mes lunettes de protection et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Quatre années de partenariat, deux mois de mariage et mon cœur fait encore des sauts de cabri dans ma poitrine, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais, comme une adolescente qui rencontre son premier amour. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je suis vraiment accro à Seeley, totalement overdosée.

J'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de me retrouver seule avec lui, j'ai envie qu'il me fasse un enfant, j'ai envie de...

- Alors, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu me dis de beau sur ce cadavre carbonisé ? dit-il en posant un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

Je rouvre les yeux et je reviens à la réalité.

- Que cette jeune femme prenait de l'héroïne, rien de plus.

- Cause de la mort ?

- Ce que nous pensions tous. Blessures très graves. Brûlures.

- Vous avez parlé d'éventration, de fractures importantes, d'hémorragie interne, de contusions multiples. Vous pensez à quoi, Dr. Brennan ? me demande Camille en s'approchant à son tour.

- Je pense qu'elle a été battue à mort avec un instrument contondant, puis éventrée de bas en haut. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça l'a laissé au bord de la mort, à moitié inconsciente, à moitié morte.

- Ça ne peut pas être accidentel ? demande Seeley en prenant des notes dans son carnet.

Je le regarde. Il est soucieux. Des petites rides d'inquiétude se dessinent sur son front.

- Accidentel ? Je ne le pense pas. Pas avec de telles blessures. Je crois qu'on l'a frappé et ensuite, on lui a administré de force un médicament pour la calmer. Special K, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Et comment ! Une drogue appelée vulgairement kétamine. Elle provoque des hallucinations.

- Je crois que lorsqu'on aura les résultats d'examens de sang, on découvrira une forte dose de kétamine ou d'héroïne. Un moyen de la rendre plus facile à manipuler.

- A manipuler ? Pour quoi faire ? demande-t-il en me fixant avec un air étonné.

- C'est difficile à dire, vu l'état du corps, mais je pense que cette fille a été torturée, violée, puis assassinée.

* * *

_Mardi après-midi_

- Cette viande est délicieuse. Tu veux y goûter ?

Seeley me présente sa fourchette accompagnée d'un gros morceau de viande saignante devant la bouche.

- Seeley, tu sais très bien que je ne mange pas de viande, je lui réponds en cachant un haut de coeur. Tu l'as oublié ?

J'avale une bonne fourchettée de ma salade composée. Tomates cerise, maïs, mozzarella, salade verte. Je déteste la viande, en général, toute viande provenant d'une bête morte.

- Tu as tort, tu sais. La viande est bonne pour la santé.

Nous sommes assis tous les deux à notre table habituelle, dans notre petit restaurant habituel. Déjà des habitudes de vieux couple. Tout en mâchouillant ma salade, je le fixe. Il mange de bon appêtit. Il se régale, je le vois à ses yeux qui brillent. Il adore la viande, il adore manger, il adore les bons petits plats. Pour lui, je me suis mise à la cuisine. J'ai ouvert un livre de recettes et je me suis mise à cuisiner. Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à découvrir ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste. En fait, il déteste peu de choses, il n'est pas difficile.

A plusieurs reprises, je sais que j'ai râté mes plats, mais il les a avalé stoïquement en me disant qu'ils étaient délicieux alors que je voyais qu'il avait du mal à avaler les bouchées, je le voyais à sa glotte qui déglutissait laborieusement. Tout ça pour me faire plaisir.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime de toutes mes forces.

Et il m'aime aussi. Sinon, il n'avalerait pas mes petits plats râtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cet après-midi ? me demande-t-il soudain.

Drôle de question.

- Ben, je travaille, bien sûr. Je dois taper le rapport d'autopsie pour te le remettre. Et Angela va être en mesure de me donner l'identité de la victime. Pourquoi cette question ?

J'avale une gorgée d'eau en le fixant.

- Bien, parfait. J'ai envie que cette affaire avance très vite.

- Comme toujours, mon chéri.

- Oui, je sais, mais là, je la sens mal, cette affaire. Elle pue, à mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Mon nez et mon intuition.

- Ton nez ? Tu sais, c'est normal que ça pue, le cadavre est brûlé, donc, ça sent la chair brûlée.

Il s'arrête de mastiquer son steak, relève le nez de son assiette et me fixe d'un regard mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

- Quoi ? je lui fais en le fixant à mon tour.

- Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?

Il continue à me fixer avec un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est nouveau, ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau ?

- Ton humour. Ca change.

- Mais je...

Il se penche vers moi avec son fameux sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Je t'adore, Tempérance.

Alors que je m'apprête à renchérir à sa déclaration, mon portable se met à sonner. Je prends aussitôt la communication.

- Brennan.

- Ma chérie, j'ai l'identité de la victime. C'est une certaine Molly Stevenson, prostituée de son état.

- Une prostituée ? je répète, éberluée par la nouvelle.

- Et attends, ce n'est pas le plus pire, enfin si, c'est plus que ça, c'est...

Elle bafouille.

- Ange...

- Brennan, cette fille avait... elle avait quinze ans.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs et aux nouveaux aussi ! Je viens de rentrer de vacances et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, le 4 ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ou que vous en avez passé de bonnes si c'est déjà fini ! Alors, comme d'habitude, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !!! Ah oui, j'oubliais : MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!_

_

* * *

_Chapitre 4

Nous nous retrouvons dehors, sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Je mets mes lunettes de soleil. Seeley et moi ne parlons pas, assommés par ce que vient de nous apprendre Angela. Nous en avons pourtant déjà vu dans notre carrière, mais là... 15 ans. Cette fille avait 15 ans et elle était prostituée.

_Mon dieu, quelle horreur... mais dans quel monde vit-on ?_

Je secoue la tête.

- Ça va ? me demande Seeley d'une voix que je devine inquiète.

- Oui, ça va.

Je balaye la rue du regard.

- Où est le SUV ?

- Là, devant ton nez, ma chérie.

Bien bien, je ferai mieux de me secouer, je suis en train de perdre la tête. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer cette pauvre gosse en train de se...

_Non, Tempe, arrête de penser, ça ne sert à rien. _

Pendant tout le trajet en voiture, je ne parle pas et Seeley me laisse tranquille. Je sais qu'il sait à quoi je suis en train de penser. Merci, Seeley. Merci de me laisser penser.

Il me dépose au labo et il repart aussitôt. Il viendra me chercher ce soir, comme d'habitude.

J'entre dans le labo et me dirige aussitôt vers la plateforme des autopsies. Angela s'y trouve, seule.

- Ange, débrouille-toi pour trouver l'adresse et le maximum d'info sur la victime. Le plus vite possible, OK ?

- Ça va, ma chérie ? Tu as l'air secouée ? C'est à cause de...

- Ange... le plus vite possible.

- OK, je m'en occupe tout de suite, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Merci.

Je m'enferme dans mon bureau et me remet à l'écriture de mon prochain roman, histoire de me changer les idées. Et de ce fait, je ne vois pas l'après-midi passer.

Vers 19 heures, Seeley m'appelle sur mon fixe.

- Je viens te chercher, Tempe. Tu es prête ?

- Non, mon amour. Je préfère rester encore un peu au labo. Je... j'ai... des choses à terminer. Je rentrerai avec ma voiture.

- Ça va ? Tu es sûre de vouloir rester plus longtemps ? Je suis en train de te préparer un petit plat que tu vas adorer, j'en suis certain !

- Oui, je suis sûre, Seeley. J'ai besoin de rester un peu plus. Je goûterai à ton plat en rentrant, je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce midi.

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Je t'attends, ne tarde pas trop non plus...

- Promis, Seeley. Je t'aime. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche le combiné. Depuis notre mariage, c'est la première fois que je vais rentrer tard à la maison. _C'est pas bon, ça... _

Alors, je me replonge dans mon roman. Ça me permet de me vider l'esprit sur autre chose.

Quelques temps plus tard, Angela entre dans mon bureau. Elle dépose un dossier devant moi.

- Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur la victime, Brennan.

J'attrape le dossier et commence à le feuilleter. Je vois aussitôt l'adresse de l'adolescente.

- Je vais chez elle, dis-je simplement tout en me levant.

- A cette heure-ci ? s'exclame Angela en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? Il n'est pas tard, il est seulement...

Je regarde ma montre et je lis : 22 heures. Pas possible. Je n'ai pas écris aussi longtemps. Seeley vient juste de m'appeler, il y a seulement quelques minutes... Mais non. Trois heures se sont écoulées depuis son appel.

- Bon, d'accord, il est tard, dis-je en poussant un soupir. Mais j'irai demain.

- Très bonne idée. Maintenant, rentre chez toi, Booth va commencer sérieusement à se faire du souci.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bonsoir, Ange.

- Bonsoir, ma chérie.

Tandis que je me glisse derrière le volant de ma voiture, je ressens comme un léger vertige. J'appuie mon front sur le volant et j'essaie de rassembler mes pensées. Je mets le contact. Je devrais commencer à rouler, mais je reste là, sans bouger. Mes pensées sont confuses, je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis.

_Cette gamine... une prostituée... 15 ans..._

Je secoue la tête. Si j'ai une fille, un jour, je me jure que je la surveillerai comme la prunelle de mes yeux.

Bon, arrête de réfléchir, Tempe, Seeley t'attend. Je pose mon pied sur l'accélérateur, quitte le parking de l'institut et je me glisse dans la circulation. Pendant que je roule sur l'autoroute, mes pensées repartent de plus belle. Rien à faire. Je suis inquiète.

_Un enfant. Un enfant avec Seeley. Devais-je vraiment faire un enfant ? Dans le monde où nous vivons ? Dans ce monde où même les enfants sont victimes de... ?_

J'hésite. Je ne sais plus. Oui ? Non ? Bon. Seeley et moi en tant que parents, nous serions parfaits, je pense. Lui le surveillerait, le protégerait. Moi, je lui inculquerai tout ce qu'il devra savoir. Oui, c'est ça, nous serions des parents parfaits. Mais le monde qui nous entoure, lui, n'est pas parfait, il est pourri jusqu'au trognon.

Je pousse un gros soupir.

_Pourquoi suis-je devenu aussi sensible ?_ Il y a quelques années, cette histoire ne m'aurait rien fait. Enfin, quand je dis « rien fait », en fait, c'est faux. Simplement, je n'y aurais pas pensé de la même façon, ça ne m'aurait pas autant touché. Je crois que c'est mon mariage avec Seeley qui a causé un aussi grand changement chez moi. Depuis que je travaille avec lui, depuis que je vis avec lui, je me sens une toute autre femme, complètement différente de celle que j'étais, il y a encore peu de temps. Et j'aime ça. Malgré ma nouvelle sensibilité à tout ce qui m'entoure et aux enquêtes que nous menons, j'aime ça.

Un enfant. Oui, je veux en faire un. Je me sens prête. Seeley aussi, je le sais. Et nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit heureux.

Requinquée moralement, j'accélère tout en me dirigeant vers la maison, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Mercredi matin..._

La journée est superbe, comme celle des fins d'été. Je pense que c'est l'été indien. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent... Allons bon, voilà que je fais dans le poétique, maintenant. Encore une chose de plus, chez moi. Je souris.

En fait, j'essaie de me motiver, de rester positive. Car ce matin, je dois aller voir les parents de la jeune victime. Et ça, c'est difficile, ça a toujours été très difficile, le plus dur dans ma carrière. Enfin, ça va aller, Seeley m'accompagne.

Hier soir, tandis que nous dînions, fort tard, _il m'avait attendu patiemment devant un bon match de baseball_, d'un fantastique Chili Con Carne qu'il avait cuisiné lui-même, accompagné d'un vin divin, je lui avais parlé de mes appréhensions, de mon sentiment de malaise vis à vis de cette affaire.

Il avait souris, je lui avais demandé pourquoi, il n'avait pas répondu à ma question, mais il m'avait dit qu'il m'accompagnerait car, de toute façon, c'est lui qui menait l'enquête, que c'était son enquête. Nous avions parlé de l'affaire pendant près d'une heure et ça m'avait vraiment fait du bien.

Intérieurement, j'avais poussé un gros soupir de soulagement. Et puis, abruptement, sans prendre de gant, je lui avais parlé de mon désir d'enfant. Il avait souris une nouvelle fois tout en me fixant profondément. Puis il s'était levé de table, s'était approché de moi, m'avait prise par les mains et emmenée dans notre chambre, tout ça sans une parole.

Instinctivement, je touche mon ventre. Je suis sûre que nous avons fait un bébé, la nuit dernière, je le sens. Comment, je ne sais pas, mais je le sens...

Je souris à nouveau en repensant à la nuit passée. Ça avait été... Aucun mot ne peut décrire ça. Seeley avait été d'une imagination débordante. Si après ça, je n'attends pas de bébé... Enfin, on verra bien. Pour l'instant, nous avons un meurtrier sadique à mettre sous les verrous. Et je pense que ça ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Je glisse un œil vers Seeley qui conduit. Il chantonne, il est calme, il conduit paisiblement. Il porte ses lunettes de soleil, je ne peux pas voir ses yeux. Tout à coup, il tourne son visage vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

- Rien. Je te regardai, c'est tout, j'ai le droit, non ?

- Bien sûr, répond-il en souriant. Mais encore ?

- Je repensai à notre nuit, voilà ce qu'il y a.

- Et alors ? questionne-t-il en relevant ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et en me fixant.

Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend qu'une chose : que je le félicite de ses prouesses. Tous les mêmes, les hommes...

- Alors ? Je crois que, après tout ce que tu m'as fait, si je n'attends pas de bébé, j'en aurais jamais !

Il éclate de rire. J'adore l'entendre rire, j'adore sa façon de rire.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, tu sais ça, ma chérie ? Je te signale que tu n'as pas été complètement inactive, d'après mes souvenirs.

- Oui, je suis assez contente de moi, là-dessus. Tu ne regrettes rien ? Si j'attends un bébé, tu seras heureux ?

- A ton avis ? Tempe, si tu me fais un fils, je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Et si c'est une fille avec mon caractère ?

- Je serai aussi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Simplement, j'aurai deux sales caractères à la maison.

- Seeley !

Je lui donne une forte tape sur l'épaule.

- Aïe ! Je plaisante, Tempe ! Je vous aimerai toutes les deux, bien sûr.

- Alors, croisons les doigts.

- Je t'aime, ma belle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Très fort.

- Pas aussi fort que moi.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mais non.

- Mais si.

- Non.

- Si.

Et voilà, on est repartis dans une chamaillerie où nous voulons avoir le dernier mot, tous les deux.

* * *

- Mme Stevenson, au nom du FBI, nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances.

- Merci.

- Pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions, Mme Stevenson ? Si vous vous en sentez capable, bien sûr, sinon...

- Ça va aller, agent Booth. Si ça peut vous aider à trouver l'assassin de ma Molly. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Merci, Mme Stevenson. Nous ne serons pas long. Le Dr Brennan et moi aimerions que vous nous parliez de votre fille. Sa vie, sa scolarité, ses amis, filles et garçons...

- Molly était une gentille fille, répond Mme Stevenson en se mouchant et essuyant ses larmes. Elle travaillait bien à l'école, elle avait toujours de bonnes notes, les félicitations de ses professeurs... Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? nous demande-t-elle soudain, changeant de conversation. J'ai du café, du thé...

- Non, merci, Madame, répond Seeley. Continuez, je vous en prie.

- Si vous permettez, je vais me servir une tasse de café, j'en ai bien besoin.

Elle s'éloigne vers la cuisine. Seeley et moi échangeons un regard. Nous sommes assis dans le salon de la maison des Stevenson. Des meubles simples, des tableaux sans valeur aux murs, un tapis un peu usé sous nos pieds. Les Stevenson ne respirent pas la richesse. Mais la maison est propre, bien entretenue, par ses propres moyens, Mme Stevenson étant veuve.

Mme Stevenson revient, portant un plateau avec plusieurs tasses et une carafe de café chaud qu'elle pose sur la table basse. Ça sent bon. Sur une petite assiette, quelques tranches d'un gâteau fait maison. Je regarde aussitôt Seeley qui, comme je le sais, a déjà repéré le gâteau.

- Alors, vous ne voulez vraiment pas d'une bonne tasse de café ? Il y a également quelques tranches d'un gâteau que je viens de terminer, il est encore tiède. C'est celui que Molly préférait, elle se jetait littéralement dessus, à chaque fois. Je l'ai fait pour me rappeler.

Elle nous fixe dans l'attente de notre réponse. Seeley et moi échangeons un nouveau regard.

- Hé bien, nous allons prendre une tasse de café tous les deux, pour vous faire plaisir et aussi parce qu'il sent très bon.

Elle sourit, je pense que je lui fais plaisir en lui répondant ce qu'elle attendait. Après tout, ce n'est pas de l'alcool. Elle nous sert une tasse bien remplie chacun.

- Une petite tranche de gâteau ? L'agent Booth a l'air d'être gourmand, dit-elle en fixant Seeley.

Je manque pouffer de rire, mais la situation n'est vraiment pas à ça. Quoique, à nous voir, on ne dirait jamais que nous sommes là pour poser des questions suite à un meurtre, mais plutôt à prendre un goûter chez une vieille amie.

Après nous avoir servis en café et en gâteau, la maman de Molly s'assoit sur le canapé face à nous et, après avoir avalé une gorgée de café, elle reprend la parole.

- Molly n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle était timide, réservée et ne parlait pas facilement aux autres.

- Elle devait bien avoir une bonne amie, lui demandai-je. On a tous au moins un ou une amie à qui se confier.

- Elle avait un très bon copain. Justin. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits, ils ont grandi ensemble à l'école.

- Justin comment ? demande Seeley en sortant son carnet de notes tout en mordant à belles dents dans le gâteau.

- Justin Chambers. Il habite pas très loin d'ici. Quand il a appris le décès de Molly, il s'est effondré, le pauvre...

- Pouvez-vous me donner son adresse ?

- 223, Christol Avenue.

- Étiez-vous au courant que Molly se prostituait ?

Un coup de coude sur le bras droit. Je regarde Seeley qui me lance un regard noir.

- Bones...

- Quoi ? Je pose juste une question importante. Le dossier de Molly mentionne que sa mère était au courant.

- Oui, j'étais au courant, bien sûr. Mille fois, j'ai tenté de la faire changer d'avis, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle me répondait à chaque fois que c'était pour m'aider à boucler mes fins de mois difficiles.

- Vous travaillez, Mme Stevenson ?

- Non, agent Booth, je suis au chômage depuis plus d'un an.

- Comment avez-vous réagi quand Molly vous en a parlé la première fois ?

- J'ai cru mourir. Ma fille... une prostituée... Vous imaginez-vous ce que peut ressentir une mère quand elle apprend ce genre de chose-là ? Vous êtes une mère, Dr Brennan ?

- Heu... non non... pas encore...

- Hé bien, vous verrez quand vous le serez, si jamais c'est une fille que vous avez... On a l'impression qu'on vous déchire les entrailles...

De nouveau, les larmes coulent sur ses joues et elle se mouche bruyamment. Je me sens un peu penaude d'avoir abordé le sujet de cette façon-là. Je sens le regard de Seeley sur moi.

- L'avez-vous entendu parler à quelqu'un de son... activité ? Au téléphone, par exemple ? lui demande Seeley.

- Oui, plusieurs fois, elle ne se cachait pas, puisque j'étais au courant. Elle parlait à un homme. Son protecteur, je suppose. Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois qui c'était, mais elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Elle savait que j'irai aussitôt le dénoncer à la police. Ce que j'aurai fait, bien entendu...

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu les services de l'aide à l'enfance quand vous avez su que Molly se prostituait ?

C'est moi qui ai posé la question, elle me turlupine depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le cran... Je... je sais que j'aurais dû... Oui, j'aurais dû le faire... mais je...

- Mme Stevenson, je me dois de vous dire que...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Seeley m'attrape par le bras et me force à me lever. Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, il me lance une grimace de son répertoire, du genre « n'insiste pas » et se tourne vers la maman de Molly qui s'est levée à son tour.

- Mme Stevenson, merci de votre aide. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informé des suites de l'enquête. Et si c'est nécessaire, nous reviendrons vous voir. Et une fois de plus, encore toutes nos condoléances.

- Mais... Seeley, je n'en ai pas encore...

- On y va, Bones, grogne-t-il à mon oreille.

Bon, je décide de ne pas insister, il doit avoir ses raisons et il va falloir qu'il me les expliquent, et vite.

- Mais, enfin, Seeley, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de parler à Mme Stevenson ?

Ma question fuse aussitôt que nous avons passé le pas de la porte de la maison.

- Ma belle, tu allais te lancer dans un interrogatoire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être à ce moment.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? J'allais simplement l'informer qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire pour sa fille, c'est-à-dire, la mettre sous la protection de l'aide à l'enfance malheureuse.

- Molly Stevenson n'était pas malheureuse. Sa mère la traitait bien.

- Pas malheureuse ? Elle vendait son corps de gamine à des hommes adultes. Des hommes qui... qui...

Je ne peux plus parler parce que je suis en train de m'imaginer les scènes. Je déglutis difficilement ma salive et je frissonne. Tout ça a dû être un cauchemar pour la jeune fille. Finir comme ça, tout ça pour aider sa mère. Quel malheur...

- Monte, Tempe, nous allons déjeuner tranquillement et ensuite, nous irons questionner ce Justin Chambers.

Seeley est déjà derrière son volant. J'ouvre la portière du SUV et m'installe sur mon siège. Je me sens toute barbouillée. Peut-être le café de Mme Stevenson, d'où cette sensation d'acidité dans ma bouche... Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ressortie écœurée de notre entrevue.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit clic, tout en bas, merci !!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! Bonjour à tous !!! Me revoilà après une très longue absence dont je m'excuse beaucoup beaucoup auprès de vous ! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée... _

_Voici donc le chapitre 5 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et puis, SVP, n'oubliez pas les reviews. Merci d'avance._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 5

_Mercredi soir..._

Je regarde la pendule de la plateforme. 17 heures.

Je suis toujours en train d'examiner, avec l'aide d'Angela, le squelette de la jeune victime.

Je me sens mieux qu'en début d'après-midi, moins barbouillée. Et un peu moins en colère après Seeley. Pourquoi en colère après mon sexy de mari ? Je vais vous expliquer...

* * *

_Flashback_

Seeley avait eu la bonne, ou je dirai plutôt la mauvaise idée d'aller déjeuner dans un restaurant Sichuanay de sa connaissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne connaît pas, me direz-vous ? Je lui avais demandé pourquoi et il m'avait répondu « Pour changer un peu de la routine, tu vas voir, la cuisine est excellente » avec un sourire que j'avais qualifié, comment dire, un brin sadique. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre, sur le coup, mais bon, c'est Seeley. _Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_ m'étais-je dit. J'avais bien besoin de me changer les idées et quoi de mieux qu'un restaurant typiquement étranger, _pour nous changer de la routine_.

Quand nous étions entré dans le restaurant, celui-ci était plein à craquer de clients entassés autour de petites tables. Derrière des vitrines réfrigérées, s'alignaient des plats présentés dans des bols. Des gens faisaient la queue à l'entrée pour acheter des plats à emporter.

Seeley m'avait montré l'escalier d'un signe de tête.

- Il y a un bon restaurant, là-haut, mais il est un peu tard pour déjeuner. Ici, c'est un snack, mais on y mange bien. Ça te va ?

- Bien sûr, lui avais-je répondu, un peu tourneboulée par l'étrangeté de l'endroit. Choisis pour moi, je ne saurai même pas par quoi commencer.

- OK, ma chérie. Des nouilles ?

J'avais hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Seeley avait posé deux bols de nouilles sur un plateau. Puis il avait pris des brochettes de viande, des légumes et des beignets sucrés. Tout était accompagné de sauces épicées. Il avait encore pris deux bières, avait réglé la note, puis nous avions trouvé un coin libre où on avait pu s'asseoir. Autour de nous, les discussions allaient bon train.

Seeley avait commencé à se servir et j'avais pris exactement la même chose que lui dans les bols. La nourriture était délicieuse, mais au bout de quelques minutes, je m'étais retrouvée avec la bouche en feu.

- Ouh la la, c'est fort !

Je m'étais jetée sur ma bière dont j'avais avalé les trois quarts en une seule gorgée, puis j'avais levé les yeux vers Seeley et vu un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- La cuisine du Sichuan est toujours très épicée. C'est bon, hein ?

J'avais le front en sueur et les joues certainement rouge tomate.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as amenée ici ? Pour que je me brûle la langue ?

J'étais en colère contre lui.

- Tempe, je pensais que ça t'intéresserais de la goûter. Je ne savais pas que ton palais d'anthropologue était si sensible, avait-il avec son sourire charmeur, espérant ainsi atténuer ma colère.

Je lui avais jeté un regard furieux. Comme je me préparais à avaler une nouvelle gorgée de bière, Seeley m'avait soudain retiré mon verre des mains.

- Arrête, Tempe, ça ne fera qu'empirer.

- Mais ma bouche me brûle, Seeley. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !

Comme je repoussais sa main, il avait rapidement attrapé la mienne et m'avait attiré vers lui.

- J'ai le remède qu'il faut pour ça...

Et il m'avait embrassé. Pas un baiser léger, non. Un vrai baiser, du genre qui vous donne des frissons partout, qui vous fait voler sur un petit nuage et surtout qui vous procure des envies excitantes de sexe.

Miraculeusement et j'avoue ne pas comprendre, car c'est complètement irrationnel, mais le feu de ma bouche s'était pratiquement éteint.

- Ça marche, avais-je dit, surprise.

Seeley m'avait lancé un grand sourire puis avait englouti une grosse bouchée de nourriture épicée.

- Comment tu fais ? Ça ne te brûle pas ?

- J'ai l'habitude. Essaye à nouveau, Tempe, mais accompagne chaque bouchée de quelques nouilles.

J'avais hésité un peu avant de suivre son conseil, mais à ma grande surprise, j'avais trouvé la viande un peu moins forte. Mais j'avais mangé plus lentement, en buvant ma bière à petites gorgées.

Mon portable avait sonné et j'avais lu un message d'Angela, me demandant de revenir au plus tôt au labo. J'avais avalé mes nouilles avec le reste de ma bière, puis nous étions sortis dans la chaleur de l'après-midi.

- J'ai encore la bouche en feu, avais-je dis en regardant Seeley de travers.

Il avait alors glissé un bras autour de ma la taille.

- Regarde, il y a un marchand de glace à deux pas.

- Seeley, j'ai pas le temps, je dois aller au labo !

- Angela attendra bien encore un peu, non ?

Il m'avait alors guidé jusqu'à la petite voiture du glacier. Il y avait là toutes sortes de glaces et ma gourmandise avait pris le dessus sur mon travail. Après tout, Seeley avait raison, Ange pouvait bien attendre encore cinq minutes.

- Spécialement conçu pour rafraîchir le palais ultrasensible des anthropologues, avait-il dit en me tendant une glace à la menthe.

Je lui avais jeté un regard en coin auquel il m'avait répondu par un grand sourire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te ramène au labo, tu me prépares le rapport et je vais aller interroger ce Chambers. OK ?

- OK !

_Fin du flasback_

_

* * *

_Donc, je suis en train d'examiner une nouvelle fois le squelette de la jeune victime.

- Tu as déjeuné ? me demande Angela alors que j'accroche ma veste sur le portemanteau de mon bureau.

- Oui. Seeley m'a emmené déjeuner dans un restaurant sichuanais. J'en ai encore la bouche en feu.

Angela rit de bon cœur.

Après avoir enfilé ma blouse, nous montons toutes les deux sur la plateforme, nous dirigeant vers le cadavre brûlé.

- Les empreintes dentaires confirment l'identité de la brûlée et tu avais raison sur les deux tableaux, ma chérie, identité et sédatifs, dit Angela en secouant une feuille de fax tandis que j'enfile une paire de gants stériles. C'est le résultat des tests. Ils montrent un taux élevé de kétamine dans le sang.

Je hoche la tête. Soudain, je me sens à plat, déprimée. Je pousse un soupir de découragement. Je me sens nulle.

- Angie, je n'y comprends rien, dis-je en secouant la tête. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! C'est le trou noir, pour moi ! C'est comme si...

- Ma chérie, je t'en prie, ne te décourage pas, tu vas y arriver ! dit Angela en posant une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais là, je me sens inutile. Véritablement inutile. J'aurai bien besoin de plus d'indices, d'un petit coup de pouce. Voir même d'un miracle pour trouver la raison de la mort de la jeune fille.

- Seeley a besoin de mon rapport final pour Cullen. Il me talonne et je ne peux rien lui dire ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Il ne t'arrive rien, Brennan. Simplement, ce cas est plus compliqué que les autres. Ça peut arriver, tu le sais bien. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu vas trouver, tu verras.

* * *

Installée sur le siège passager du SUV qui roule à vive allure, je laisse mon regard se perdre par la vitre passager, tout en me demandant à quel moment ma vie était devenue ce qu'elle était devenue. C'est-à-dire belle. Et surtout depuis quand exactement j'étais tombée amoureuse de Seeley. Dès le début ou alors au fil du temps ? Question bête, mais question qui me tarabuste. Angela m'avait dit que c'était dès le premier jour. Et pourtant, ce fameux premier jour, je ne souviens pas avoir succombé à son charme. Je l'aurais plutôt pilé sur place, oui.

Le paysage qui défile autour de moi ne m'apporte aucune réponse. Machinalement, histoire d'occuper mes mains, je joue avec mon collier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis mon mariage avec Seeley, oubliées, toutes mes craintes et mes peurs. Tous mes espoirs se sont enfin réalisés. Le genre d'homme auquel j'ai toujours rêvé est assis à côté de moi. Comme se plait à le dire Angela, il est de la race des gentlemen, des chevaliers servants en armure étincelante. Et c'est mon mari. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et une douce chaleur envahir délicieusement mon ventre.

- J'ai dû tourner au mauvais endroit, grogne soudain Seeley d'une voix agacée. Il doit forcément exister une route menant vers ce fichu trou perdu.

La note faussement enjouée que contient sa voix manque de conviction. Nous nous rendons à un rendez-vous fixé par un mystérieux inconnu lors d'un appel téléphonique destiné à Seeley, tout aussi mystérieux. Ça concerne le meurtre de la jeune Molly. Bizarrement, nous n'avons vu ni maison ni lumière depuis des kilomètres, et la dernière station-service se trouve à vingt minutes derrière nous. Lorsque j'avais suggéré, il y a quelques minutes, de nous y arrêter pour demander notre chemin, Seeley avait opposé un refus catégorique. Ah, les hommes !

- Pourquoi les voitures du FBI n'ont pas de GPS ? Dans des cas comme ça, ça me paraît vraiment très utile, non ?

- Je connais toutes les routes du coin, je n'ai pas besoin d'un GPS. Je...

Une secousse fit tanguer le SUV au moment où la petite route cimentée prit fin, se transformant soudain en une route pleine de gadoue et de trous.

- Fais demi-tour, Seeley, je lui conseille d'une voix nerveuse. Tu ne vois pas que ce chemin ne mène nulle part ?

Seeley se penche en avant et tend le cou en grimaçant pour scruter la route par-dessus le volant.

- Il y a un fossé de ce côté. Nous risquons de nous enliser si je tente la manœuvre ici.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et expire lentement l'air de mes poumons. Frissons. Il commence à faire frais.

Une heure déjà que nous avons quitté Washington. La forêt file toujours autour de nous.  
Alors que nous aurions dû être parvenus à destination depuis une bonne demi-heure, Seeley n'avait encore aperçu aucun des repères qui lui avait été indiqué par l'inconnu avant le départ.

_Seigneur, nous sommes bel et bien perdus !_

- Il me semble apercevoir de la lumière, annonce Seeley, d'une voix où pointe une lueur d'espoir, mais aussi d'exaspération.

Je plisse les yeux. Un peu plus loin, en effet, un vague scintillement perce le noir de la nuit. Trop faible pour provenir des feux d'une voiture ou d'une maison plantée au milieu de nulle part, mais plus lumineux que celui d'une simple torche. Une intuition désagréable me tord l'estomac. _Sur quoi allons-nous tomber ? _

- Pourquoi ne pas faire marche arrière jusqu'à la route ? Je crois qu'on nous a monté un canular, Seeley. Rentrons à la maison.

- Remonter toute cette route en marche arrière ? s'étonne-t-il en me jetant un regard atterré. Attendons d'être arrivés à hauteur de cette lumière, quelle qu'elle soit. Si nous n'en rencontrons pas d'ici là, je tenterai alors de rebrousser chemin.

Il me lance un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

- J'étais si impatient de rencontrer cet homme, reprend-il, qu'il nous permette d'avancer dans cette saloperie d'enquête. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, on peut laisser tomber et rentrer à la maison. J'espère seulement qu'il me recontactera à nouveau.

- Il te rappellera sauf si c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ! J'ai la nette impression qu'il t'a mené en bateau, chéri !

La lumière devant nous se met à briller davantage. Je distingue bientôt des formes en clair-obscur évoluant auprès de deux véhicules arrêtés sur le côté de la route. Trois ou quatre puissantes torches électriques brillent dans la nuit, projetant une lumière mouvante. Un drôle de pressentiment ainsi que de l'inquiétude me saisit.

_Que font donc ces hommes aussi loin de tout ? Là où, à proprement parler, il n'y a rien ? _

Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Un frisson d'appréhension me traverse, qui me donne la chair de poule.  
- Rebroussons chemin, Seeley.

- Je vais me renseigner, dit-il. J'aurais dû le faire à la station-service.

- Sans doute..., je marmonne, exaspérée.

Seeley lève le pied de l'accélérateur et arrête doucement le SUV au milieu de la route. Ôtant les clés de contact, il allume sa torche, puis m'adresse un sourire éclatant.

- Je ne serai pas long. Attends-moi ici, Tempe.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les six hommes réunis autour du coffre d'une des voitures se tournent vers lui tandis qu'il descend du SUV. Je me mets à les détailler.

Tous sont vêtus de jeans et de T-shirt. L'un des inconnus porte des cheveux longs mal coiffés. A côté de lui, un jeune homme qui ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, au crâne rasé. Quant au balèze qui se tient le plus près du coffre, il a un ventre énorme, serré dans un vieux polo, et qui déborde de la ceinture de son grand pantalon. Les deux autres présentent une allure plus conventionnelle et semblent presque déplacés au sein de ce groupe. Le jean repassé, le T-shirt impeccable, l'un et l'autre ont une coiffure nette et soignée d'hommes d'affaires. Ils se tiennent côte à côte. Le sixième homme est placé légèrement en retrait, le visage dans l'ombre, la tenue tout aussi ordinaire que celle des cinq autres : jean serré, boots et blouson de cuir.

Je reporte mon regard sur Seeley qui s'approche du groupe. Prudent, la main discrètement près de son arme, il éclaire son chemin de sa torche.

- Salut les gars ! lance-t-il. Je crois bien m'être égaré…

Je n'entends plus rien d'autre qu'un puissant bruit qui me fait sursauter. Horrifiée, je vois Seeley qui s'effondre sur le sol devant mes yeux, avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Je reporte aussitôt mon regard sur la sinistre bande. Les deux hommes « propres sur eux » se sont écartés des autres, la mine décomposée, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux longs allume calmement une cigarette, avant de tendre son paquet à son jeune ami.

Du canon de son revolver, l'auteur du coup de feu pointe le voyou à la veste de cuir, apparemment en gros désaccord avec lui.

L'information met quelques secondes à pénétrer dans mon cerveau, puis mon cœur cesse de battre si brutalement que je me sens incapable de réfléchir. Ils ont tué Seeley. Ils l'ont froidement assassiné.

Je pousse un hurlement. _Mon dieu, Seeley... NON !!!_

Je vais pour descendre du SUV pour secourir Seeley quand je me rends compte que les hommes se rapprochent lentement du véhicule.

Fuir. Pour sauver ma vie. Car je devine qu'ils vont me tuer aussi. Je le vois dans leurs yeux.

Au bord de la folie, je me force à respirer calmement. Comme un robot, je me glisse derrière le volant tandis qu'une sueur froide m'envahit. Avant de descendre, Seeley avait retiré les clés du contact. Je jette un coup d'œil à travers le pare-brise et voit l'homme aux cheveux longs indiquer le SUV d'un signe du menton. Le chauve s'y dirige aussitôt. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, je ne vois nulle part où fuir. Je n'irai pas loin avec mes chaussures à talons. Pour une fois que j'en mets. Mais je dois essayer. Sauver ma vie. Je dois sauver ma vie.

Juste avant que le chauve n'atteigne le SUV, je prends mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvre la portière et me précipite hors du véhicule. Je me mets à courir ensuite sans me retourner, je crève pourtant d'envie de voir le corps de Seeley. Un hoquet de terreur m'amène une nausée au bord des lèvres. Vais vomir mon repas. Mes hauts talons rendent ma course incertaine sur le chemin de terre.

J'entends les hommes derrière moi qui me crient de m'arrêter, mais je redouble d'effort pour leur échapper. J'ignore où mes pas me mènent, mais j'espère mettre assez de distance entre moi et les tueurs. Trouver une cachette pour me réfugier, voilà mon but.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. La balle passe à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Une voix hurle dans mon dos, une autre lance un chapelet d'injures, une troisième émet un cri animal. Mais je poursuis ma course sans tenter un coup d'œil derrière moi.

Un bruit de moteur se fait soudain entendre.

_ Merci Seigneur, ils s'en vont !_

Me laisser disparaître dans la nuit, m'oublier…

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas cette chance. Une voix dure, très proche, m'ordonne de m'arrêter. Mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas tarder à exploser. Respirer me demande un effort surhumain, des douleurs me traversent les jambes, et chacun de mes pas met mes chevilles au supplice. Non, il n'est pas question que je m'arrête.

Sans que je m'y attende, des bras me saisissent soudain par la taille. Sous le choc, je tombe lourdement sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. L'homme qui m'a rattrapée me suit dans ma chute, m'écrasant sous son poids.

Je ferme les yeux, sonnée et étouffant sous la lourde masse de l'homme. Ils vont me tuer. Exactement comme ils ont tué Seeley.

- Debout, ma belle ! m'ordonne mon agresseur.

Il m'aide à me relever, me maintenant le poignet d'une main ferme. On se retrouve bientôt face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. C'est l'homme au blouson de cuir. J'entends à peine le souffle de sa respiration.

L'homme qui a tué Seeley s'approche et lève le canon de son arme vers ma tête. Anéantie par la mort de Seeley, je me dis que je vais bientôt le rejoindre et on sera à nouveau ensemble. Je ferme les yeux.

- Baisse ça, ordonne l'homme qui me tient d'une poigne ferme.

Il bouge d'un pas, s'interposant ainsi entre moi et le revolver.

- Est-ce qu'elle ressemble à un agent du F.B.I. ? dit-il. A un dealer venu te piquer ta came ? Merde, ce ne sont que deux petits bourgeois qui ont eu la mauvaise idée de se pointer au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

_ Hé ben, mon vieux, si tu savais..._, je pense en le fixant.

Il tourne à nouveau son visage vers moi, la mâchoire serrée et des lèvres cruelles. Malgré l'obscurité, il me semble décerner une lueur d'accusation dans son regard, comme si cette catastrophe était entièrement de ma faute.

- Je m'en fiche, répond le gros truand au revolver. Elle nous a vus. Il faut la supprimer.

Le ton sur lequel il a prononcé ces mots est si détaché, si froidement monstrueux…

Malgré tout mes forces pour tenir debout, je sens mes jambes flageoler, je sens que je vais perdre conscience. L'homme qui me tient secoue la tête. Il se met à grogner des grossièretés, sans me lâcher le poignet. Épuisée moralement, je ne songe même pas à chercher à me libérer lorsqu'il me fait passer derrière lui d'un geste rude.

- Je la veux, grogne-t-il.

Le gros homme baisse son arme.

- Tu, quoi ?

- J'ai dit que je la voulais, répète l'homme d'une voix mauvaise. Nous sommes cloîtrés dans cette maudite baraque depuis plus d'un mois, et laisse-moi te dire que les femmes de ce trou à rat que tu appelles une ville ne correspondent pas exactement à mes standards !

- Plutôt mourir ! je m'écrie, prise d'une brusque panique.

Je me mets à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour me dégager, je tente de porter un coup de pied dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, mais je me retrouve presque aussitôt le nez contre son torse, le poignet toujours emprisonné, tordu dans mon dos. L'inconnu se penche vers moi, il va sûrement tenter de m'embrasser. Je tourne la tête, prête à l'affronter, à mordre, à griffer si nécessaire quand, à ma grande surprise, il se met à chuchoter dans mon oreille.

- Ne dis rien que tu puisses regretter, chérie.

_Ah oui ? Hé bien qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?_

Rassemblant mes forces, je lui expédie la pointe de ma chaussure sur la rotule. Je voulais viser plus haut, mais faute de place, je n'y arrive pas. A cause de ma jupe qui est à présent retroussée sur mes cuisses.

D'habitude, je porte très rarement des jupes serrées, c'est pas trop mon style, j'aime être à l'aise, mais ce matin, j'avais voulu faire plaisir à Seeley qui, lui, aime les jupes serrées.

Alors que je repense à lui, des larmes me montent au yeux.

_ Mon Dieu, que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Je ne pourrai jamais survivre à ton absence..._

- Attention où tu mets les pieds, chérie, dit l'homme en m'aidant à me relever.

- Cessez de m'appeler chérie, espèce de débile !

- Très bien. Alors comment t'appelles-tu, chérie ?

Je le frappe du poing, en un crochet pathétique qui rencontre mollement le haut de son bras.

- Mon nom ne vous regarde pas, je lui réplique d'un ton autoritaire.

Le gros homme éclate de rire.

- C'est bon, Carlson, raille-t-il. Amuse-toi avec elle et je la tue ensuite. Cette poupée est du genre à nous attirer des ennuis. Elle parle trop.

Le dénommé Carlson penche à nouveau la tête, tout près de mon oreille.

- A toi de choisir, chérie, murmure-t-il. Ou tu la fermes et tu ne me quittes pas d'un millimètre, ou tu finis comme le type, là-bas, sur la route.

Malgré tout mon contrôle pour ne rien lui montrer de ma peur, mon visage se crispe à la mention de Seeley.

- C'était ton mari ?

- Oui, c'était mon mari ! je lui hurle au visage et vous l'avez tué !

Je vois qu'il me fixe sans quitter une seconde mes yeux. Mes yeux à moi pleurent. Ils pleurent mon amour, ils pleurent Seeley.

- Non, dit-il à l'intention du gros homme, toujours sans me quitter des yeux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de « m'amuser » avec elle, et tu ne la tueras pas. Je la garde avec moi.

Tournant alors les talons, il se met à marcher d'un pas décidé vers le SUV, m'entraînant à sa suite car il n'a pas détaché sa poigne de mon bras. Le gros homme se contente de grommeler un juron, avant de replacer son revolver dans sa ceinture.

Intérieurement, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je ne mourrais pas ce soir.

Carlson presse le pas pour s'approcher du corps de Seeley. Il marche vite, m'obligeant à courir derrière lui. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je veux voir Seeley.

Carlson s'arrête et baisse les yeux sur le corps de Seeley. Toujours sans lâcher mon poignet, il s'accroupit et se met à examiner le corps. Je fais de même. Je distingue beaucoup de sang sur la chemise de Seeley. Un trou ensanglanté apparaît au-dessus de son flanc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Carlson regarde par-dessus son épaule. Le jeune au crane rasé avance dans sa direction. Carlson reporte son regard sur Seeley et pose deux doigts sur son cou.

- Notre ami est toujours vivant, dit-il après quelques secondes.

J'émets un curieux son, probablement mon souffle qui s'arrête dans ma gorge.

_Seeley est vivant. Merci mon dieu..._

- Costaud, le gars, dit Carlson.

Puis il se met à le fouiller et par malchance, découvre la plaque du FBI ainsi que le téléphone portable.

- Sacré nom de nom ! Un agent fédéral ! C'est un putain d'agent fédéral !

Il se relève et se tourne vers moi, relevant son arme.

- Et toi ? T'es du FBI aussi ?

Je décide de ne pas répondre et je le fixe dans les yeux. Sachant Seeley vivant, je me sens à nouveau plus vaillante et prête à tout.

- Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois, ma jolie : t'es du FBI ?

Le gros homme s'approche et me colle le canon de son arme entre les deux yeux.

- Réponds à mon copain, sinon...

- Je t'ai dit de ranger ton arme !! lui crie Carlson.

L'autre obéit en bougonnant.

- Alors ? me redemande Carslon. Mon copain commence à manquer de patience.

- Non. Je travaille avec eux, mais je ne suis pas du FBI, dis-je en respirant à nouveau.

Carlson continue à me fixer quelques instants.

- Je peux prendre la bagnole ? dit soudain le jeune au crâne rasé en affichant un sourire béat. Elle est drôlement chouette !

- Non, répond Carlson. Elle amènerait tous les agents fédéraux de Washington jusqu'à nous.

Un des autres hommes apparaît à son tour. Tandis que je pose un regard sur lui, il secoue la tête.

- Parce que tu crois que celle-là ne va pas les conduire jusqu'à nous ? ironise-t-il d'un ton aigre, me montrant du doigt .

- Celle-là, je m'en charge, réplique Carlson d'un ton sec. Mets-la dans la voiture de Darryl ainsi que le flic, ordonne-t-il en tendant mon poignet.

Au contact de l'autre type, je me mets à frissonner de dégoût.

- Touche-la n'importe où ailleurs, reprend-il d'un ton menaçant, et tu es mort. Elle est à moi, c'est compris ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris du temps pour me laisser de sympathiques reviews. Dommage qu'elles soient si peu nombreuses... Voici donc le chapitre 6 qui est assez long pour vous faire plaisir. Alors à votre tour, lâchez-vous sur les reviews. Merci d'avance._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 6

Je ne veux pas montrer aux tueurs la peur qui me serre le ventre. Installée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, je tente tant bien que mal d'empêcher mes dents de claquer et mes jambes de trembler, mais mon corps ne veux pas m'obéir. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des situations plus que critiques dans ma vie, mais là, c'est...

Seeley est assis à côté de moi, sa tête repose sur mon épaule, il est plus ou moins conscient. Pâle, mais vivant. Je presse ma main sur sa blessure qui saigne abondamment. Tandis que la voiture démarre, j'examine sa plaie tant bien que mal. Grâce à Dieu, elle n'est pas mortelle. Je pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Assis de mon autre côté, Carlson ne bouge pas. Le regard fixé sur la route devant eux, mes trois gardes du corps semblent avoir totalement oublié notre présence. Surtout la mienne. Apparemment, ils craignent le dénommé Carlson. Je vois celui-ci leur lancer de temps à autre un sombre regard d'avertissement.

Malgré l'angoisse qui me ronge et la vive inquiétude que je ressens pour Seeley, je ne perds rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je dois rester attentive à leurs attitudes.

Seeley et moi avions fait irruption au beau milieu d'une transaction de trafiquants de drogue. C'était bien notre chance. De toutes les routes qui mènent nulle part, Seeley avait justement choisi la mauvaise.

Carlson lui a pris son arme, ses papiers, son portable. Et le comble de tout ça, c'est que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai laissé mon sac dans le SUV. Avec mon portable. Mon dernier espoir de retrouver la liberté.

Je dois trouver un moyen de nous tirer de là. Absolument.

Carlson tourne la tête et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi. Mon cœur fait un triple saut dans ma poitrine et je sens mes lèvres devenir toutes sèches, j'avale ma salive de travers. Pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner ce à quoi il pense. Il s'est montré assez explicite.

A cette pensée, mon corps se met à trembler encore plus. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression de voir son regard froid s'adoucir. Je secoue la tête. Je dois rêver.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrête devant une maison à l'apparence abandonnée. Une petite lampe éclaire le perron, projetant une lumière glauque, pas du tout accueillante. Tournant la tête, je ne vois aucune autre maison dans les parages.

Le jeune homme rasé sort de la voiture, suivi de son copain. Celui-ci ouvre la portière et ils commencent à tirer, sans ménagement, le corps de Seeley. L'un par les pieds, l'autre par les épaules. Je me cramponne à lui, la main toujours sur sa blessure.

- Allez-y doucement, espèces d'abrutis ! Il est toujours vivant !

- Vous inquiétez pas pour lui, ma p'tite dame, les fédéraux, c'est du costaud !

Au moment où je vais pour sortir de la voiture à mon tour, Carlson m'attend près de la portière. Le visage figé, il me tend une main. Je l'ignore et je descends du véhicule, pour découvrir aussitôt qu'il n'y a aucun endroit où fuir. De toute façon, j'en ai déjà fait l'amère expérience, je n'arriverai pas à le semer. Malgré tout, je scrute la route en plissant les yeux.

- N'y songe même pas, grogne Carlson en me serrant le bras. Tu n'irais pas loin.

_Parce qu'il me tuerait ? Parce que l'un des autres tueurs le ferait ?_

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je rive mon regard dans le sien.

- Vous me paierez tout ça, je vous le jure ! je lui crie d'une voix que je tente le plus dure possible.

Les trois autres se mettent à rire, mais pas Carlson. Le géant qui a tiré sur Seeley lui assène une grande claque dans le dos.

- Je descends son petit ami, ricane-t-il. Toi, tu la ramènes ici pour te payer un peu de bon temps, et voilà t'y pas qu'elle te lance des menaces !

J'ai envie de regarder le gros homme dans les yeux et de lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser… Mais je me retiens. Carlson me fait peur, mais celui qui a blessé Seeley, et menacé d'en faire autant avec moi, me terrorise au-delà de toute raison. Mon instinct me dit que si je garde mon attention et mon regard fixés sur Carlson, il nous reste une toute petite chance de nous en sortir.

Aussi bien les uns que les autres, ils sont tous que des gangsters, mais celui qui a décidé que je lui appartiens me semble être le plus intelligent des quatre. Peut-être que lorsque nous serons seuls, j'arriverai à lui faire comprendre raison.

Lui proposer de l'argent pour qu'il nous laisse, Seeley et moi, partir sains et saufs. J'ai de l'argent, mes livres et mon travail me rapportent beaucoup d'argent. Carlson se laisserait-il acheter ? Peu importe la somme qu'il me demanderait, je suis prête à payer cher pour que nous puissions nous en sortir vivant. De nos jours, tout s'achète avec de l'argent.

Détournant les yeux des siens, je vois que les trois hommes emmène Seeley à l'intérieur de la maison. Il peut à peine marcher et ils le traînent chacun par une épaule. Carlson me fait prendre le même chemin et me fait entrer dans la pièce principale. L'intérieur de la maison est pire que l'extérieur. Le sol est jonché de débris en tous genres, restes de plats et canettes de bières. Un tas de vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Je bute dans une boîte de pizza vide lorsque Carlson me pousse devant lui.

Deux des hommes ont déposé Seeley sur une espèce de grabat défoncé qui, habituellement, devait servir de lit. Je me précipite vers lui. Ses yeux bougent sous ses paupières, il est en train de reprendre connaissance.

- Il lui faut un médecin d'urgence ! Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ! je crie en me tournant vers Carlson.

Mais il ne daigne pas me répondre.

- Hé, Carlson ! lance le type aux cheveux gras, le visage hilare. Je ne voudrais pas marcher sur tes plates-bandes, mais quand tu en auras fini avec cette pute, peut-être pourrais-tu nous la prêter pour qu'elle nous fasse un peu de ménage.

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier.

- Fais-le toi même, Doug, dit Carlson sans se retourner tandis qu'il me fixe toujours.

Je vois le visage du gamin changer brusquement et prendre un regard plein de haine.

- Donnez-moi au moins de quoi le soigner !

En demandant ça, je n'y crois pas trop mais à ma grande surprise, je vois Carlson se diriger vers une espèce de placard qui a l'air de tenir tant bien que mal sur trois pieds et en sortir une mallette de soins d'urgence.

Au lieu de me l'apporter, il me la lance et je l'attrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne vienne frapper la tête de Seeley.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bredouille Seeley.

- Débrouillez-vous avec ça, j'ai rien d'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Carlson ? s'écrie le géant. Alors maintenant, tu soignes les putains de flic du FBI ? On devrait plutôt finir de le buter, ça en ferait un de moins !

Puis il éclate d'un rire gras qui se termine en quinte de toux.

- Ta gueule ! grogne Carlson tandis qu'il m'observe toujours.

J'ouvre rapidement la boîte de soins, il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans, à part quelques bandages et surtout de l'alcool. Ça ira pour l'instant en attendant l'hôpital. Seeley est costaud, il s'en remettra, je ferais tout pour ça. Je suis prête à tout pour lui. Même le pire.

Délicatement, je retire sa veste qui est bonne pour la poubelle, il se laisse faire, il est encore dans les vapes, puis je déboutonne tout doucement sa chemise inondée de sang. Mes mains sont sales, je les désinfecte avec un peu d'alcool. Puis j'entreprends de mieux examiner sa blessure. La balle a fait un joli trou dans son flanc, elle est ressortie de l'autre côté, mais surtout, elle n'a touché aucun organe vital. Elle est impressionnante, mais pas mortelle.

Je pousse un gros soupir de soulagement.

- Seeley, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Tempérance. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie...

- Tempérance...

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu es blessé, mais ta vie n'est pas en danger. Je suis en train de te soigner.

- Qu'est-ce que..., dit-il en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Il est faible, il a perdu vraiment beaucoup de sang.

- Chut, ne parle pas, laisse-moi te soigner.

Je termine mes soins et après avoir refermé la boîte d'infirmerie que je décide de garder précieusement près de moi, je m'installe à mon tour sur le grabat et j'aide Seeley à se redresser en position assise. Cette fois, il est bien réveillé et regarde autour de lui. Je fais de même.

La pièce où nous nous trouvons comporte un canapé défoncé et deux chaises, défoncées elles aussi. Une petite télé est posée sur une table basse.

Soudain, une nouvelle poussée de panique m'envahit. _S'ils découvrent qui je suis, vont-ils demander une rançon ? Ou bien vont-ils se débarrasser de nous rapidement ?_

- Debout ! me lance soudain Carlson alors que je suis plongée dans mes pensées.

- Certainement pas ! Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne ! Et surtout pas de vous !

- Laissez-la tranquille ! Si vous touchez un seul de ses cheveux..., commence Seeley en tentant de se lever.

Alors, Carlson sort une arme de gros calibre de sa ceinture et la braque sur lui.

- A votre place, mon vieux, je ne ferai pas ça.

- Mais qui êtes-vous, bon sang ? s'écrie soudain Seeley tout en se redressant brusquement, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sa main va aussitôt se porter sur son flanc blessé.

- Ce qu'on veut ?? Ah ah ! Tu vas pas tarder à le savoir ! Doug, attache-le, c'est plus sûr ! J'ai bien peur que ce gentil agent fédéral ne veuille nous faire une entourloupette !!!

Bienheureux de la situation, Doug se précipite sur Seeley et l'attache avec ses propres menottes.

- Surveille-le, mais ne le touche pas, OK ?

- Mais pourquoi ? dit-il en sortant une arme à son tour. Juste une...

- J'ai dit : tu ne le touches pas. C'est bien clair ? Et range-moi cette arme !!!

L'autre obéit tout en en continuant à braquer Seeley du canon de son arme, Carlson s'adresse à moi.

- J'ai dit debout, chérie ! Ne me force pas à être brutal !

- Vous l'avez déjà été, je vous signale !

Alors, sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer, Carlson se précipite sur moi, m'attrape violemment par un bras et me lève sans ménagement du grabat. Seeley tente de se lever malgré ses mains attachées dans son dos, mais Carlson lui plante à nouveau son canon entre les deux yeux.

- Décidément, vous êtes têtu, agent Booth !

- Espèce de...

- Silence ! Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, ma belle, je cloque une balle dans la tête de ton cher mari !

En imaginant qu'il mettrait certainement sa menace à exécution, ma bonne raison l'emporte. J'abdique.

- Tempe, NON ! crie Seeley derrière moi. Ne fais pas ça !!

Puis j'entends un gémissement de douleur. Je ferme les yeux et je prie. Je laisse Carlson me traîner derrière lui dans un étroit couloir qui sent le renfermé. J'essaie de rassembler mes forces pour me calmer, mais rien n'y fait : les violents battements de mon cœur me donnent l'impression d'étouffer, et mes genoux tremblent à chaque pas. Je décide malgré tout de lui jouer un tour à ma façon, histoire de lui montrer que je sais me battre, lorsque, me tenant par le poignet, Carlson ouvre une porte et me force à pénétrer dans une chambre.

Derrière moi, j'entends les deux jeunes dealers se remettrent à rire.

Imperturbable, Carlson me pousse sans ménagement dans la pièce avant de claquer la porte derrière nous d'un geste sec. Ma première pensée est qu'au moins la chambre est plus propre que le reste de la maison. Le lit double a été fait à la hâte, aucun détritus ne traîne par terre, et la petite fenêtre est pourvue de vrais rideaux.

- Assieds-toi, m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le seul endroit où s'asseoir est le lit. Je secoue la tête dans un geste négatif. Carlson se penche vers moi. Juste un peu. Les traits de son visage, jusque-là cachés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, se révèlent maintenant sous la lumière du plafond. Des yeux marron qui ne sourient pas. Une mâchoire carrée couverte d'une barbe d'au moins trois jours, mais dont la dureté est adoucie par une longue chevelure brune qui lui retombe sur les épaules.

- Assieds-toi, répète-t-il à mi-voix.

Son arme est glissée dans la ceinture de son jean.

Pensant à Seeley, je décide d'obéir. Je m'assois sur le bord du matelas, au pied du lit, les mains sur les cuisses, le dos droit et les genoux réunis.

- Que voulez-vous, au juste ? Si c'est de l'argent, je vous en donnerai et vous serez content et moi et mon mari pourront repartir en bonne santé et...

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Sans avoir eu à subir ses avances.

Je n'arrive pas à dire ça. Mais je suis sûre qu'il devine parfaitement ce que je pense.

Carlson se met à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Écartant de temps à autre ses longs cheveux de son visage, il ne quitte le plancher des yeux que pour jeter de temps en temps un regard vers la porte. Une fois, seulement, son attention se porte sur moi. Il secoue alors la tête en grognant des mots indistincts, puis se replonge dans la contemplation du sol.

Cessant enfin ses allées et venues, il vient se poster devant moi. Près. Trop près. Et toute fuite est impossible.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je ne vous dirai rien, je lui réponds d'une voix glaciale.

Je le vois esquisser un sourire.

- Très bien. Je continuerai donc de t'appeler chérie.

_Espèce de crétin, tu me paieras ça._

- Tempérance.

Mes lèvres sont si serrées que je n'ai pas la moindre idée s'il a entendu ma réponse.

- Et ton nom de famille ?

- En quoi ça vous concerne ?

Il se penche presque à me toucher.

- N'essaie pas de jouer les dures avec moi. Je suis ta seule chance de te sortir d'ici vivante, toi et ton agent fédéral.

Je déglutis.

Une sorte de ricanement se fait entendre depuis le couloir. Les deux autres, sûrement. Carlson laisse échapper un soupir.

- Donne-moi ta veste, m'ordonne-t-il soudain.

- Non.

Alors, je le vois retirer son blouson et le déposer sur le montant du lit. Se débarrassant ensuite de son T-shirt, il l'envoie rejoindre le blouson avant d'empoigner le revolver glissé dans sa ceinture. Il le soupèse un instant, lève les yeux vers moi, puis s'avance rapidement vers le placard où il range l'arme sur l'étagère la plus haute.

Je lève un sourcil, étonnée. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Ceci fait, il désigne du doigt ma veste. Je lève le menton et fait non de la tête.

- Je ne te toucherai pas, déclare-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Mais j'ai besoin de cette putain de veste.  
Toujours aussi têtue, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Non.

- D'accord, soupire-t-il. Je vais donc employer la manière forte.

S'asseyant à côté de moi, il m'agrippe par le poignet. Pas question de me laisser faire ! Je me mets à gesticuler dans tous les sens afin de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement.

- Ne me touchez pas ! je lui hurle dans les oreilles tout en me débattant de plus belle.

Un nouveau gloussement dans le couloir.

Après une lutte brève et inégale, il est bien plus fort que moi, ma veste se retrouve entre ses mains. Je suis complètement débraillée. Mon chemisier est à moitié sorti de ma jupe et j'ai les cheveux en bataille. Il pointe un index autoritaire vers moi.

- Maintenant, allonge-toi et tiens-toi tranquille.

- N'y comptez surtout pas. Je suis mariée et j'aime mon mari. Quand il ira mieux, il vous cassera la gueule et vous finirez en prison.

Carlson ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

- Nous n'y arriverons pas de cette manière, soupire-t-il.

Quittant soudain le lit, il se dirige vers la porte, qu'il ouvre sur deux faces ricanantes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, nom de Dieu ? gronde-t-il, tout en agitant d'un geste délibéré la veste sous leur nez.

- Cette maison manque de distractions, répond Doug. T'as déjà terminé ?

Profitant du fait qu'il ne me regarde pas, occupé avec ses complices, je décide de tenter quelques chose. Je m'approche rapidement de la petite fenêtre et je tente de toutes mes forces de soulever le panneau.

- Certains d'entre nous aiment prendre plus de trois minutes avec une femme, petit, je l'entends dire. Maintenant, dégagez. Si jamais je surprends l'un de vous deux à proximité de cette porte ou de cette fenêtre, je le descends. Et je le répète : vous ne touchez pas à un cheveu de l'agent fédéral. C'est bien compris ?

- Il est sage comme une image.

- Parfait. Que ça continue comme ça où sinon, vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

Je n'y arrive pas, on dirait que la fenêtre est scellée ou quelque chose comme ça. Je serre les dents et je redouble d'effort, mais rien n'y fait.

- Elle est scellée par la peinture, dit soudain Carlson dans mon dos.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à essayer d'ouvrir cette foutue fenêtre qui reste obstinément fermée. Après une dernière tentative, je pivote pour lui faire face. Mes yeux me brûlent et j'ai la tête en feu.

- Comment va mon mari ?

- Il se tient tranquille. Il est plus raisonnable que toi. Bon, il faut que nous parlions, dit-il d'une voix douce. Assieds-toi.

Je secoue la tête.

- Allons, insiste-t-il. Assieds-toi. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

- Quel privilège ! Peut-être attendez-vous que je vous dise merci ?

- Si je n'avais pas été là, à cette heure-ci, tu serais morte et ton mari aussi. Tu pourrais au moins me témoigner un peu de gratitude.

Si cette réponse est censée m'apaiser, hé ben, c'est raté. Carlson lève les deux mains, paumes ouvertes.  
- Je te promets que je ne te toucherai pas, assure-t-il. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Maintenant, assieds-toi sur le lit, s'il te plaît.

Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre en longeant les murs crasseux. Il s'y dirige à son tour et tire correctement les rideaux. Pendant ce temps, je m'assois sur le bord du lit. Mes pensées vont aussitôt auprès de Seeley et je me mets à prier.

_Seigneur, faites qu'il aille mieux, je vous en prie..._

- Il faut que nous parlions, répète Carlson. Mais avant ça…

Je rouvre les yeux à sa voix. Le regard fixe, il me contourne pour s'approcher de la tête du lit, dont il saisit l'angle d'une main ferme.

Immobile sur le bord du lit, je l'observe. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ?_ Soudain, il se met à cogner le montant de bois contre le mur. Un coup. Deux coups. Un troisième… Il laisse s'écouler quelques secondes, puis recommence, adoptant cette fois un rythme régulier. Les yeux fixés sur moi, il heurte le mur avec une constance de percussionniste.

- Tu pourrais m'aider, murmure-t-il.

- Vous aider à quoi ?

- Fais un peu de bruit. Comme si tu prenais du plaisir.

- Quoi ?? Certainement pas ! Vous êtes un...

De sa main libre, Carlson m'attrape brusquement le poignet. Sous la douleur, je pousse cri aigu.

- Ça ira, dit-il en souriant.

En colère, je pince les lèvres.

Il accélère le tempo, la tête de lit heurtant le mur tel un métronome.

- Recommence, m'ordonne-t-il dans un chuchotement.

- Non, je…

Bien malgré moi, je me sens brutalement tirée de côté. Un nouveau cri jaillit de ma poitrine.  
Seigneur ! Il me tient d'une telle sorte que mes seins pointent sous l'étoffe de mon chemisier, et j'halète comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simulacre. Quant aux chocs du lit contre le mur, ils me rappellent avec un réalisme troublant l'activité à laquelle il fait semblant de se livrer. Le rythme, les secousses sur le matelas… L'activité à laquelle je me livre chaque jour avec Seeley...

- Encore une fois, chérie.

- Ne m'appelez pas…

Sans prévenir, il me soulève du lit, me remet debout sur le sol et me plaque sèchement contre son torse nu. Cette fois, je me mets à hurler. Carlson donne encore du montant du lit contre le mur, trois fois pour faire bonne mesure. Puis il s'arrête.

Je lève vers lui un regard bouillonnant de colère.

- C'était bon ? murmure-t-il.

Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Une gifle cinglante et bruyante imprime sa marque sur sa joue gauche.

Alors que le bruit de la gifle résonne encore dans la pièce, je comprends que je n'aurai pas dû le frapper. Mais je ne regrette rien. Ça m'a fait du bien.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il, couvrant sa joue meurtrie de sa main.

J'obéis, tandis qu'il reprend ses allées et venues devant le lit. J'ai moins peur, à présent. Il s'était contenté de feindre que nous… Mais si jamais Seeley a entendu ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va en déduire ? Il va penser que je l'ai trompé !

_Oh, Carlson, tu vas vraiment me payer ça au centuple, je te le promets..._, je songe en secouant la tête.

J'expliquerai tout à Seeley un peu plus tard. Il comprendrait. Enfin, je l'espère...

Bon. Carlson avait fait semblant, et désirait me parler. Mais de quoi ?

- Vous voulez de l'argent ? J'en ai. Je vous donnerai tout ce que…

- Laissons l'argent en dehors de ça, veux-tu ? J'essaie de réfléchir.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

- A ce que je vais faire de toi, chérie et de ton cher mari.

Je me mords la lèvre. Il existe certainement pire traitement que de se faire appeler « chérie ». Seeley m'appelle bien Bones.

Carlson s'arrête devant moi, toujours torse nu, le jean moulant ses hanches minces. Il est plus grand que la plupart des hommes, des muscles et des pectoraux là où il faut, et doté d'un regard intense sous sa longue crinière. Pour certaines femmes, intimidant est le mot qui convient le mieux pour le définir. Mais pas pour moi.

Je suis amoureuse de Seeley et le resterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais, en tant que femme, je dois reconnaître que Carlson est très séduisant.

- Puis-je te faire confiance ? demande-t-il.

- Bon sang, quelle pagaille ! dis-je en prenant ma tête à deux mains.

Il se met à proférer ensuite une bordée d'insanités qui fait monter le rouge à mes joues. Et pourtant, j'en ai déjà entendu, dans ma vie et dans mon travail.

- S'il vous plaît…

- S'il vous plaît quoi ?

- Ne jurez pas, je déteste ça.

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Carlson.

- Ton mari s'est fait flinguer, tu te retrouves au milieu de truands tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux, tu me fourres dans un pétrin dont je me passerai bien et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te préoccuper de mon langage ? Tu ne manques pas de culot ou alors tu es vraiment inconsciente !

- Rien ne vous oblige à vous montrer aussi grossier avec moi.

- Chérie, apprends que Grossier est mon deuxième prénom.

- Ça ne me surprend guère, je lui réponds avec une grimace.

Voyant Carlson s'asseoir à côté de moi, je m'écarte aussitôt. Mais je ne me mets pas à bondir à l'autre bout de la chambre, comme me le dicte mon instinct. S'il avait projeté de me molester, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Simplement, je me sens mieux loin de lui et ainsi établir un peu de distance entre nous.

Se penchant vers moi, il me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Je suis ici en mission secrète.

Une vague de soulagement, mais aussi d'étonnement, m'envahit.

- Oh ! Vous appartenez à la brigade des stupéfiants ? Au F.B.I. ? Vous êtes sous couverture ? Vous disposez de contacts téléphoniques pour qu'une équipe puisse intervenir à tout moment au moindre signe de votre part, c'est ça ?

Le regard de Carlson s'assombrit.

- Non. Je suis détective privé, et je travaille ici pour mon propre compte.

Je sens mon sourire se figer instantanément.

- Aucun appui ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas un gangster. Vous nous sortirez d'ici ?

- Plus tard, oui.

- Que voulez-vous dire, plus tard ? Ces hommes ont blessé Seeley, ils ont failli me tuer…

- Ton mari ne va pas mourir, me coupe Carlson. Il va s'en sortir. Tu vas t'en sortir aussi. Mais il me faut encore quelques jours.

- Mais Seeley a besoin d'un médecin, il doit être hospitalisé...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de réduire à néant trois mois de travail juste pour envoyer ton mari à l'hôpital et mettre ton joli petit cul à l'abri.

- Mais…

- Je ne peux pas mettre en péril tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, simplement parce que toi et ton mari avez été assez stupides pour surgir au beau milieu d'une opération de Darryl.

- Ne pourriez-vous pas nous laisser filer et prétendre que nous nous sommes évadés ?

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Darryl se lancerait immédiatement à votre recherche. Si je vous garde avec moi, si toi et moi…, si nous leur laissons croire qu'il ne te déplaît pas d'être avec moi, je pense pouvoir vous garder en vie jusqu'à ce que j'en aie terminé ici.

- Vous « pensez » ?

- Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer pour le moment.

- Et Seeley ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? « Mon chéri, je t'aime plus, je reste avec notre kidnappeur parce qu'il me plaît ? »

- Tu lui expliqueras notre plan et s'il est aussi intelligent qu'il en a l'air, il jouera le jeu.

- Il EST intelligent ! Il pourrait vous aider ? Il pourrait contacter ses collègues du FBI et...

- NON ! Trop dangereux ! Et puis je t'ai dit que c'était mon affaire, compris ?

Pendant quelques secondes, j'étudie les traits de son visage, la ligne sévère de son menton.

- Vous vous appelez réellement Carlson ?

- Non.

- Quel est votre véritable nom ? Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

Je le vois hésiter quelques instants.

- Formann, répond-il. Mais garde-toi bien de le prononcer en dehors de cette chambre. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis Carlson.

Je pousse un soupir. Je sens que je commence à me détendre un peu, à me retrouver à peu près. Je suis toujours en vie. Avec l'aide de cet homme, moi et Seeley continuerons de vivre.

- Walter Formann, détective privé. A votre service, madame.

Il me tend la main. Après une courte hésitation, je lui tends la mienne.

- Tempérance Booth.

Nous échangeons une brève poignée de main.

- Dites-moi une chose, Mme Booth. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés sur notre route ?

- Désolée, je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est une affaire fédérale. Simplement, nous nous rendions à un rendez-vous et nous nous sommes perdus.

Je me rends compte soudain que si cet homme n'avait pas été là, Seeley et moi ne serions plus de ce monde. Angela verrait sans doute en lui un chevalier en armure étincelante. Et prétendrait que ce n'était pas par accident s'il s'était trouvé sur notre chemin. Je sens un petit sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut prêter à sourire dans la situation où nous nous trouvons, s'étonne Formann en me fixant. Tu n'es pas en train de péter un câble ?

- Non, dis-je en secouant la tête. C'est juste que... Vous n'avez pas du tout l'air d'un chevalier en armure étincelante.

- Crois-moi, répond-il gravement, je n'en suis pas un.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? J'ignorais que les détectives privés pouvaient travailler sous une fausse identité.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu agir dans la légalité, répond-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- Des objections ? demande-t-il en plissant le front.

- Non. Vous avez certainement vos raisons.

- J'ai mes raisons, en effet.

Je pousse un soupir. Formann s'est montré honnête avec moi. Le moins que je puisse faire est de lui rendre la pareille. Jusqu'à une certaine limite.

- Mon travail…

- Laissons ton travail de côté pour le moment, tu veux bien ?

- Je crains que non, dis-je en rivant mes yeux aux siens. Je suis le docteur Tempérance Brennan et plus récemment Booth. Je suis anthropologue judiciaire, je travaille à l'Institut Jefferson à Washington et je collabore avec le FBI.

Formann reste silencieux.

- Seeley et moi, nous nous rendions à un rendez-vous concernant une enquête fédérale.

Formann ne dit toujours rien.

- Ma disparition et celle de l'agent Booth risque de provoquer de sérieux remous. Un véritable branle-bas de combat, pour être plus précise. Le FBI ainsi que l'Institut Jefferson remueront ciel et terre pour nous retrouver. Nous avons jusqu'à demain matin. Et je suis optimiste.

Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, Formann laisse échapper un flot d'obscénités pires encore que celles que j'avais entendues depuis que j'étais avec lui. Il ne me regarde pas, adressant apparemment ses grossièretés au plancher, aux murs et à la fenêtre.

- Formann, pourriez-vous...

Reportant son regard sur moi, il répond par le mot le plus court et le plus répugnant du vocabulaire des bas quartiers.

Je serre les dents et lève les yeux au ciel.

Il se lève du lit, avant de me tourner le dos pour remettre la main sur son T-shirt.  
Bien. Enfin il se rhabille. Il a beau être un splendide spécimen de mâle alpha américain, la vue de ce torse dénudé n'aide pas à la concentration.

- Tiens, enfile-moi ça, grogne-t-il.

J'attrape le T-shirt entre le pouce et l'index, un sourcil levé.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'enfile ça ? Je me sens très bien dans mes vêtements !

Formann se masse l'arête du nez, comme s'il était pris d'une soudaine migraine.

- Écoute-moi bien, chérie : dans moins d'une semaine, je devrais en avoir terminé ici. Trois mois de travail, dont la fin n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Et maintenant ça ! Si tu tiens à rester en vie, et ton cher mari aussi, je te conseille de m'écouter attentivement. Et de me laisser faire ce que je fais le mieux.

- C'est-à-dire ? je demande en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied sur le sol.

- Mentir.

Il laisse retomber sa main et me regarde.

- Dans notre intérêt commun à nous trois et pour donner le change à Darryl et aux deux autres abrutis, toi et moi sommes devenus comme deux animaux en rut.

- Quoi ????

Le souffle coupé, je tente péniblement de reprendre ma respiration. Est-ce qu'il croit qu'une femme peut accepter de son plein gré de... d'avoir des relations intimes avec un homme qui la séquestre? Comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une...

- Je sais, dit-il. Mais nous devons les empêcher de s'approcher de toi.

Je frissonne.

- Premièrement, tu portes mes vêtements, tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps au lit… Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. C'est ce que nous voulons leur faire croire. Ces types-là savent que s'ils tentent le moindre geste déplacé, ils me trouveront sur leur chemin.

A l'expression de son regard, je comprends qu'il pèse chacun de ses mots.

- Deuxièmement : nous voulons vous garder en vie, toi et Booth. S'ils pensent que tu caresses le projet de t'échapper à un moment ou à un autre, l'un d'eux pourrait fort bien devenir nerveux et commettre un acte… irréparable.

Nous tuer. Formann ne prononce pas les mots. Il n'en a pas besoin.

- Donc, tu restes collée à moi, poursuit-il, visiblement peu enthousiaste. Tu te fais discrète, tu n'ouvres pas la bouche, et dans quelques jours, je vous ramène chez vous… Et pour commencer, habitue-toi à me tutoyer.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Nous ne nous connaissons pas, alors je m'en tiendrai au vouvoiement.

Je vois Formann froncer les sourcils d'un air peu engageant. Je sens qu'il faut que je sois plus conciliante. Après tout, ma vie et celle de Seeley est entre les mains de ce malotru. Alors j'ajoute précipitamment :

- Sauf, bien sûr, en présence des autres truands…, dis-je en relevant le menton d'un air de défi.

- Comme tu veux, répond Formann, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te tromper, sinon notre comédie de jeunes tourtereaux ne vaudra pas un clou et je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Darryl s'il apprend la vérité. Dès que tu es seule avec Booth, mets-le au courant de notre plan, mais discrètement. Dis-lui bien qu'il doit jouer le jeu à fond du mari trompé, sinon, c'est mort.

_Ouais, bah, je sais pas trop comment il va prendre ça..._

- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce que vous faisiez ici ?

- C'est vrai, répond Formann .

- Si je dois me comporter comme si vous me plaisiez et tout le reste, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je sache ?

Il rive de nouveau son regard dans le mien, et ce que je lis dans ses yeux me donne la chair de poule. D'un geste inconscient, je serre les bras autour de moi pour réprimer ce frisson glacé et inattendu.  
- Non, dit-il finalement.

Puis il quitte la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou, mes fidèles lectrices, me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire. Le chapitre 7. Merci pour toutes vos reviews si sympathiques. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Bonne lecture à toutes._

_

* * *

_Chapitre 7

Allongée sur le lit de la chambre, je fixe le plafond. Mon cerveau ne cesse de me repasser en boucle la discussion que j'ai eu avec Seeley, tout à l'heure. Ça avait été chaud. Très chaud.

Autant Seeley pouvait être conciliant pour beaucoup de choses, mais là...

Pour me faciliter les choses, Formann avait trouvé un prétexte quelconque pour attirer au-dehors ses trois complices.

Je secoue la tête et je serre les dents en repensant aux yeux tout d'abord écarquillés d'étonnement de Seeley lorsque je lui avais expliqué dans son entier le plan de Formann, puis à son regard qui s'était durci brutalement, à sa mâchoire qu'il avait serré jusqu'à s'en faire grincer les dents, et puis la colère qui avait explosé. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état, lui qui avait la bonne particularité de rester calme, hormis quelques interrogatoires musclés. Du reste, je le comprenais parfaitement parce que, si j'avais été à sa place, je suis sûre et certaine que j'aurai réagi de la même façon.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, Tempérance ? Jamais je te laisserai faire ça ! Il n'en est pas question ! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ?

Je crois que s'il avait eu Formann sous la main et s'il avait pu, sans les menottes à ses poignets, il lui aurait montré comment un agent fédéral, ancien snipper, savait se battre.

- Seeley, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais là, c'est notre vie que nous jouons. Formann fait tout ça pour que ses complices ne nous tuent pas, qu'ils ne le forcent pas à le faire s'ils découvrent qui nous sommes exactement.

- Mais... mais enfin, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Je ne comprends pas son but.

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il craint que s'il ne le fait pas croire que je me suis mise avec lui, qu'ils en profitent pour... pour abuser de moi. Non mais, t'as vu la tête qu'ils ont ?

- Il ne peut pas trouver autre chose ?

J'avais poussé un gros soupir.

- Seeley, je te jure qu'il ne se passera rien de plus qu'un baiser de temps en temps devant eux, devant toi. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé d'aller plus loin.

- Il manquerait plus que ça !!!

A force de persuasion, j'avais enfin réussi à lui faire accepter les faits et le plan. Il avait abdiqué, mais j'avais vu dans son regard toute cette colère retenue contre Formann. Il trouvait le plan bien trop facile pour lui, c'est-à-dire profiter de moi pour soi-disant nous sauver.

Je lui avais juré que jamais je ne coucherai avec Formann, que tout ça était combiné pour faire croire aux autres que Formann et moi, on était devenu accros l'un à l'autre. Histoire d'endormir leur méfiance.

- Seeley, tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien que je ne coucherai pas avec cet homme. Je t'aime et je ne ferai l'amour qu'avec toi, je te le jure. Simplement, nous devons jouer le jeu pour qu'on puisse sortir vivant de là tous les deux, d'accord ? Et pour que l'infiltration de Formann dans cette bande ne soit pas un fiasco.

- Tempe, je...

Mais il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, Formann et les autres pénétrant à grand renfort de bruits dans la maison.

Et maintenant, je suis allongée sur ce matelas, sous les draps, essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser à Seeley allongé sur le grabat défoncé, repassant certainement tout ça dans sa tête, tout comme moi. J'aurai tout donné pour être allongé contre lui, entre ses bras.

Je n'ai pas mis le T-shirt ainsi que Formann me l'avait demandé, préférant garder mes vêtements. Malgré tout, je m'étais mise à l'aise, retirant ma veste, mon chemisier, ma jupe, restant en soutien-gorge et slip.

Je tente de ne pas m'endormir, car je ne sais pas quelles sont vraiment ses intentions vis-à-vis de moi, mais la fatigue l'emporte et je sens mes yeux se fermer, malgré ma vigilance.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais soudain, je me retrouve assise dans le lit après avoir fait un bond sur le matelas. Je sens mes yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Instinctivement, je remonte les draps sur moi et tâtonne de la main la place libre à côté de moi, à la recherche de Seeley.

- Oh, non, bon sang ! je m'écrie, essoufflée. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar ! Vous êtes bien réel !

- Ce ne sont pas les paroles que j'entends généralement de la bouche de la femme avec qui je viens de passer la nuit, ironise Formann.

Je découvre alors la couverture, sur le sol, sur laquelle il avait dormi. Rassurée, je me calme aussitôt.

- Vous auriez dû dormir sur le canapé dans l'autre pièce. Ainsi, vous auriez pu surveiller si mon mari allait bien. Je n'ai pas confiance en vos... amis.

- C'est auprès de toi que je voulais dormir, pas auprès de ton mari, chérie. Tu aurais dû me ménager un peu de place sur le lit, de sorte que je n'ai pas à passer la nuit sur cette saloperie de plancher. Et puis souviens-toi que nous devons jouer les amants passionnés qui ne pensent qu'au sexe.

- Et puis quoi d'autre encore ?

- Une femme amoureuse prépare le petit déjeuner de son homme...

- N'abusez pas de ma patience, Formann, grognai-je à la perspective de dormir avec lui, et de celle de mon mari qui est à la limite supportable de vous foutre son poing dans la gueule, vous savez...

- Ça, je n'en doute pas un seul instant, dit-il en se levant.

Aussitôt, je détourne la tête.

- Vous êtes nu, Formann !

- Non, je ne suis pas tout nu !

Malgré tout, je reste les yeux détournés de lui.

- Alors, vous êtes presque nu, ce qui est à peu près la même chose. Vous n'avez pas de pyjama ?

- Non.

- Alors peut-être devriez-vous en acheter un !

Je l'entends éclater de rire.

- Certainement pas !

Je pousse un soupir et tourne mes yeux vers la fenêtre, par où la clarté du jour filtre par les rideaux.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Formann pose son index sur ses lèvres. Je hoche la tête tout en pinçant les lèvres. La main de Formann se referme sur le montant du lit.

- Oh non, pas encore ! chuchotai-je.

Formann hausse les épaules et commence à secouer le lit. Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas et j'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller, avant de pousser des petits cris aigus. Doucement, d'abord, puis avec plus de conviction lorsqu'il me pince l'épaule.

* * *

J'ai remis mes vêtements, un peu fripés. Je me suis brossé les cheveux tant bien que mal. A ma grande surprise, l'un des gangsters avait eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer mon sac dans le SUV. Mon portable, bien sûr, avait disparu, mais je disposai de ma brosse à cheveux ainsi que d'un peu de maquillage.  
Puis je m'étais aussitôt approché de Seeley, sous prétexte de lui refaire son pansement. La plaie ne saignait plus, ce qui était bon signe.

- Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? je lui demande doucement.

- Non. Tu sais, dormir menotté n'est pas vraiment pratique.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Sinon, il y a des antalgiques dans la boîte de soins.

- Non, ça va aller, je gère, j'en ai connu d'autres. Dis-moi, ta nuit à toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

Je devine l'anxiété dans sa voix.

- J'ai dormi seule dans le lit, Carlton a dormi sur le sol.

Je ne lui soufflais mot du fait que le détective privé avait dormi à côté du lit, oui, mais presque nu.

- Bien, dit-il en fermant légèrement les yeux, rassuré sans doute.

- Tu as faim ?

- Ben oui, je mangerai bien un petit bout.

- Je t'apporte quelque chose tout de suite. Je vais voir si Carlton peut te faire retirer les menottes en lui promettant que tu ne feras rien d'inconséquent, d'accord ? Tu me le promets ?

- OK, je te le promets. Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.

- Moi aussi, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et je...

- Tempe, nous devons jouer le jeu. Même si c'est dur pour toi et pour moi, nous sommes des professionnels, donc agissons en tant que tels. Tout ce que tu feras devant moi avec Carlton, en espérant bien sûr que ce soit le moins possible, je jouerai le jeu du mari trompé, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais je te demande une chose : dès qu'on a une porte de sortie, on se tire, OK ?

- Je te préviendrai dès que j'aurai du neuf. Merci, mon amour. Malgré la situation, je t'aime, ne l'oublie surtout pas.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, chérie, et je t'aime aussi. Sois prudente surtout.

- Pas de souci, je gère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? grogne soudain Darryl.

Je sursaute et m'empresse de terminer le pansement de Seeley.

- Je lui refais son pansement, c'est pas interdit, non ?

Le gros homme éclate de rire.

- Ah ben, celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! Tu baises avec Carlton et tu t'occupes encore de ton mari que tu as grassement trompé ? Ah les meufs, je les comprendrais jamais !

- On vous demande pas de les comprendre, crétin ! grognai-je tout en refermant la chemise souillée de Seeley.

- Tempe, arrête..., murmure-t-il, n'oublie pas ce qu'on vient de dire...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, pétasse ? s'écrie Darryl en s'approchant de moi.

- Bon, ça suffit ! crie Carlton. Chérie, va nous préparer le petit déjeuner !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Alors que je passe près des deux hommes, j'entends Darryl me traiter de sale pute.

Mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

* * *

Je pose sans délicatesse un plat d'œufs au bacon sur la table de la cuisine. Les quatre hommes regardent la préparation d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Le bacon n'est pas cuit, grogne Marty.

Doug soulève en grimaçant un morceau calciné.

- Celui-ci l'est, c'est sûr.

- De toute façon, le bacon est mauvais pour la santé, intervient Formann.

Il se sert une grosse portion qu'il laisse tomber dans son assiette.

Avec un grognement, Darryl emplit également la sienne et les quatre hommes commencent à manger. Trois d'entre eux font grise mine en avalant leur première bouchée pendant que Formann mâchonne stoïquement la sienne.

- Passe-moi le sel, chérie.

- Le sel, m'écriai-je en me retournant vers le comptoir. Où ai-je la tête ?

- S'il n'y avait que ça, grommelle Doug entre ses dents.

- Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, je soupire en posant la salière devant Formann. Je ne suis pas une cuisinière, alors si vous n'aimez pas mon petit déjeuner, rien ne vous oblige à l'avaler. La prochaine fois, préparez-le vous-même !

Darryl plisse les yeux. Sa vue me procure toujours un frémissement d'angoisse. Et je sais que ce n'est pas uniquement dû à sa grande taille. Il avait tiré sur Seeley de sang-froid et aurait fait la même chose avec moi sans le moindre scrupule. Je peux me débrouiller avec Formann. Et les deux adolescents attardés qui gloussent comme des filles dès qu'il est question de sexe. Mais Darryl me paralyse simplement de terreur.

Discrètement, je jette un coup d'œil rapide à Seeley qui est toujours menotté sur le grabat. Je vois, à ses yeux, qu'il fulmine de colère et qu'il ne peut rien faire. Je devine qu'il doit mettre toute sa volonté pour garder le silence.

- Si elle doit demeurer ici, dit Darryl, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle mette la main à la pâte sans discuter.

- Elle le fera, répond Formann.

Sans prévenir, il me saisit par la taille et m'assoit de force sur ses genoux.

- Elle a d'ailleurs commencé, ajoute-t-il, le regard chargé de sous-entendus. N'est-ce pas, chérie ?

Je tente de me relever, mais il me retient de force.

- Pas maintenant, dis-je, jouant le jeu des « animaux en rut ». Il me reste la vaisselle à faire. Cette cuisine est une véritable porcherie !

A nouveau, je tente de me relever, pour me retrouver aussitôt plaquée sur les cuisses de Formann.

_Bon, là, il exagère un peu !!! Et Seeley qui nous regarde ! C'est vraiment trop dur cette situation !!! Pourvu qu'il tienne le coup comme il m'a promis !_

- Je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour briquer les casseroles, murmure Formann d'une voix assez basse pour n'être destinée qu'à moi, assez forte pour être entendue des autres.

Ceux-ci se remettent à manger leur repas.

- Doug et Marty peuvent très bien se charger de cette foutue vaisselle.

- Ne sois pas aussi grossier, dis-je en pinçant les lèvres.

Formann resserre le bras autour de ma taille et me cale contre son torse.

- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.

Repoussant mes cheveux, il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Involontairement, je laisse échapper un cri.

Doug se met à ricaner.

- Du genre bruyant, hein, Carlton ? Ça ne t'énerve pas, ces couinements ?

- Non, répond-il, ses lèvres toujours dans mon cou.

- Il faut vraiment que j'aille faire la...

Quelque chose de mouillé parcoure à présent ma nuque. Sa langue !

- … vaisselle.

En cet instant précis, j'éprouve la très désagréable sensation que je suis en train de perdre tout le contrôle de moi. Je ressens comme un vertige. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ? Il m'est impossible de faire marche arrière. Je hais cette situation. Et surtout, je ne supporte plus le regard de chien battu, mais en même temps plein de rage, de Seeley. Me voir ainsi devant lui alors que c'est lui que j'aime commence à me devenir insupportable. Je suis prise dans un piège sans avoir droit à une seule parole, tandis que les mains de Formann posées sur moi, ses lèvres sur mon cou, me procurent des frissons inattendus, et surtout non désirés.

Un autre homme m'observe, prêt à me tuer au moindre geste de travers. Quant à deux autres abrutis, ils suivent le spectacle d'un œil arriéré et narquois.

D'accord, il s'agit d'un jeu. Un jeu mortel, mais un jeu quand même. Si je dois y participer, peut-être vaut-il mieux que je rassemble mes esprits et me lance dans la partie. Comme prévu. Pour ma vie et celle de Seeley.

- Eh, le fédéral de mes deux, ça ne te rend pas jaloux de voir ta meuf dans les bras d'un autre mec ? lance soudain l'un des deux abrutis à l'attention de Seeley.

Aussitôt, mon regard se porte sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Pourvu qu'il joue le jeu... Instinctivement, je sers la main de Formann, sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je vois les mâchoires de Seeley se contracter. Pourvu qu'il se contienne et qu'il rentre dans le jeu, comme moi.

- Elle a choisi son camp, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, dit-il en me lançant un regard plein de haine.

Intérieurement, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. OK. Il rentre dans le jeu. _Parfait, mon amour..._

A moi de jouer.

- Désolée, Seeley, mais tu sais, le coup de foudre ne prévient pas. Je suis tombée raide dingue de Formann, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, mais j'espère qu'on restera bons amis.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait fort ! Tu m'as trompé, tu ne peux pas me demander de rester copain avec toi. C'est hors de question. Je vais te sortir de ma vie, vite fait bien fait, après avoir divorcé !! Tu ne mérites rien d'autre !!

Sachant malgré tout que ces paroles ne sont que pur mensonge et qu'elles font partie d'un jeu pour nous sauver la vie, elles me font tout de même mal à l'intérieur de moi. Quand Seeley se lance dans le jeu, il met le paquet. Je croise mentalement les doigts pour que ses paroles ne se réalisent jamais.

Empoignant le bras de Formann, je l'écarte de force puis me lève, éloignant ma nuque de ses attentions lubriques. Lorsqu'il tend la main pour me rattraper, je me trouve déjà hors de portée.

- Grands dieux, tu es incorrigible !

Nous sommes censés partager une certaine intimité, et quand bien même j'ignore presque tout ce que la réalité de ce que ça signifie, je sais qu'une femme possède un réel pouvoir dans ce domaine. Toutes les femmes.

- Toute la nuit ! dis-je en reculant vers l'évier. Et encore ce matin ! Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour une... une...

Le reniflement bruyant que je fais ne doit rien à mes talents de comédienne.

- Ne peux-tu garder tes mains tranquilles cinq minutes ? Est-ce trop te demander ?

Formann hausse les sourcils.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aimer ça, cette nuit.

- C'est faux !

La mise en garde de Formann me revient aussitôt en mémoire. Si je tiens à rester en vie et à garder celle de Seeley aussi...

- Au début, peut-être, dis-je.

- Va donc faire ta vaisselle, gronde finalement Formann.

- Fais-la toi même !

- Je croyais que tu voulais la faire !

- Sacrebleu ! soupire Marty en se levant. Je crois entendre mes parents !

A son tour, Darryl se lève lentement et secoue la tête. Doug fiat de même, tandis que Marty se dirige droit vers la télé.

- Hé ! Il y a peut-être des nouvelles au sujet de votre disparition !

Je vois le regard de Formann s'obscurcir.

- Le journal du matin est terminé, dit-il.

- Je sais, répond Marty en regardant sa montre. Mais la seule chaine que nous captons donne un flash à 10 heures. C'est dans deux minutes.

Regardant Formann, un peu affolée, je vois qu'il tente de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il cherche à me dire, mais je sais au moins une chose : ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitons que les autres apprennent que je suis une anthropologue judiciaire et surtout un écrivain à succès très riche.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, me lance-t-il d'une voix agressive. Tu crois peut-être que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit te gardera en vie ? Casse-moi encore les pieds et tu es morte. Et ton fédéral aussi.

Marty et Doug se tournent vers nous, tandis que Darryl reste planté devant le poste de télé, dans l'attente du bulletin d'information.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, dis-je en lui lançant un regard glacial.

- Après t'avoir baisée ? dit-il d'un ton ironique. Ose au moins appeler les choses par leur nom !

Puis il se lance dans une violente tirade, me balançant toutes les grossièretés que j'avais déjà entendues. Plus quelques-unes inédites.

- Espèce de... de grossier personnage ! Salaud !

Comme la veille, notre échange verbal violent déclenche l'hilarité de Darryl. Qui demeure malgré tout devant la télévision

- Grossier, je peux l'être encore plus, menace Formann. Et méchant. Très méchant.

Le générique du flash d'informations se fait entendre, déclenchant un frisson d'angoisse le long de mon dos. Nous disposons d'une minute. Peut-être moins.

Formann marche sur moi et me soulève du sol.

- Débats-toi, me souffle-t-il avant de me hisser sans ménagement sur mon épaule.

Ce que fais aussitôt. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, je le frappe tout ce que je peux, mais sans grand effet.

- Plus fort, chuchote-t-il.

J'accentue mes efforts, lui martelant le dos à grands coups de poings.

- Brute ! Goujat ! Primate !

- C'était précisément ce que tu aimais chez moi cette nuit, chérie.

- Ne m'appelle pas chérie !

Redressant la tête, je vois les deux jeunes truands afficher un sourire niais, tandis que Darryl secoue la tête d'un air ébahi. Ou consterné. Ou les deux à la fois.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux !

D'une brusque secousse, il me repose au sol entre Darryl et le téléviseur.

- N'oublie pas ce que tu es, reprend-il en haussant le ton, ni comment tu es arrivée ici. Je pourrais fort bien me lasser de toi, et je te laisse deviner la suite.

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Pas après, après...

Darryl se penche de côté pour ne pas manquer le début du journal, tout en grognant. Je pivote sur moi-même et d'un geste rageur, je bouscule le téléviseur. Celui-ci oscille quelque secondes sur la table basse avant de tomber sur le sol. Des étincelles jaillissent, suivies d'un petit nuage de fumée, une odeur de brûlé, puis l'écran devient tout noir.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu me balances tout ça, pas après cette nuit. Tu m'as dit, tu m'as dit...

Les trois hommes se rassemblent autour de ce qui reste de la télé, tandis que Formann me saisit par les deux bras et me serre contre son torse.

- Ça va, chérie, dit-il d'un ton conciliant. Inutile de te mettre dans cet état.

Je cache mon visage dans l'épaule du détective. Darryl va être furieux, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Faire tomber le téléviseur m'avait, sur le moment, semblé être une bonne idée. J'en suis moins sûre à présent.

- Carlton, dit lentement Darryl, ta nana vient de casser ma télé.

- Je t'en achèterai une neuve, répond-il en glissant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. De toute façon, la tienne était une antiquité.

- Comment je vais faire pour suivre mes feuilletons ? demande Marty, tout autant contrarié.

- Les séries, c'est bon pour les vieilles femmes, grogne Formann. Deux jours sans télé, tu n'en mourras pas.

Je risque un œil vers les trois hommes. Chacun d'eux m'en veut personnellement. Je leur avais préparé un très mauvais petit déjeuner et cassé leur seule source de distraction.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'étais si énervée... Tu es parfois si dur, j'ajoute en regardant Formann.

Il me soulève de nouveau du sol et me fait tournoyer en souriant.

- Je sais ce qu'il te faut pour te sentir mieux.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant.

- Mais, For…

Il m'interrompt brusquement en couvrant ma bouche avec la sienne. J'en comprends immédiatement la raison. Je regrette une fraction de seconde qu'il m'ait révélé son véritable nom. Oublier de l'appeler Carlson devant les autres, c'est signer mon arrêt de mort, celui de Seeley et celui de Formann. Il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai baiser, mais d'un geste de protection. Sa bouche est chaude et ferme tout en étant douce. Quand Walter Formann embrasse une femme, il le fait... bien. Il écarte enfin ses lèvres des miennes, une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard.

- Mais, Force de la nature, dis-je lorsque je peux parler de nouveau, rattrapant tant bien que mal mon erreur. J'ai pas encore fait la vaisselle.

- Marty ! lance Formann. Occupe-toi de cette putain de vaisselle ! Je dois avoir une petite conversation avec la dame dans la chambre.

* * *

- Force de la nature ? demande-t-il, debout au milieu de la chambre, les mains sur les hanches.

Assise sur le bord du lit, j'ai retrouvé mon calme et mon assurance et je fixe son regard.

- Ce n'est pas pire que chérie.

- Si, grogne-t-il. C'est pire.

Une ange passe dans la pièce.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire mon nom, dit-il avec une note de regret dans la voix.

- Je sais, mais... Je préfère tout de même que vous l'ayez fait. Je me sens bien plus en sécurité.

Je le vois se rapprocher de la tête du lit, qu'il empoigne à nouveau. Je pousse un gros soupir.

- Oh non, Formann ! C'est tellement embarrassant.

Formann m'ignore totalement et commence à agiter le lit. Les ressorts se mettent bientôt à gémir. Je couvre mon visage des mains.

- Fais un effort, chérie, me demande-t-il d'une voix douce. Aide-moi.

Je reste quelques instants immobile. Puis je laisse tomber mes mains, le regarde dans les yeux et imprime au lit une légère secousse qui le fait grincer. Je répète le mouvement.

- Un peu plus fort, s'il te plaît.

- Non !

Il cogne le montant de bois contre le mur, accélérant progressivement la cadence.

- Gémis, à présent.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- J'ai bien peur d'être obligé de te pincer une nouvelle fois pour t'inciter à crier.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Détournant mon regard, j'écarte les épaules et prends une profonde inspiration. Un son étrange se met à fuser de ma gorge, entre sifflement et glapissement étouffé.

- Je n'entends rien, dit-il. Et si moi je n'entends rien, eux non plus.

Je secoue la tête, complètement abattue et me tourne vers lui.

- Vous imaginez-vous, une seule seconde, ce que mon mari peut ressentir en entendant tout ça ? Parce que si les autres l'entendent, lui aussi par la même occasion. C'est infernal pour moi. Ça devient trop dur.

- Tu lui as bien expliqué la situation, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il tout en continuant à agiter le lit.

- Oui, bien sûr. Ça n'a pas été facile à lui faire avaler ça, vous devez vous en douter. Seeley et moi sommes de jeunes mariés et on est très amoureux l'un de l'autre. A sa place, j'aurai réagi comme il l'a fait, c'est-à-dire pas très bien.

- C'est un agent fédéral, lui et ses collègues sont formés pour toutes les situations de la vie. Il s'en remettra.

- Et moi ? Moi, vous croyez que je vais m'en remettre ?

- Oui, sans aucun doute, vous êtes une femme forte puisque vous accepter de vivre ça avec moi, pour tous nous sauver. Allez, criez un peu.

A nouveau, je secoue la tête.

- Voyez-vous, je suis persuadée qu'il existe de nombreuses femmes qui font l'amour silencieusement.

- Je n'en ai jamais rencontré.

- Formann, vous êtes un dépravé !

- Alors, faites comme si vous faisiez l'amour avec votre mari. J'imagine qu'en deux mois de mariage, vous avez dû bosser dur là-dessus, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Ou bien vous êtes une Sainte-Nitouche ?

Ce fut la pire chose qu'il avait à me dire et qui me blessa au plus profond de moi. Il ne fallait pas toucher à mon intimité entre Seeley et moi. Jamais ! Je vais lui donner une réponse qui va lui prouver le contraire.

Je renverse la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux et émets un long gémissement grave, quasi animal. Je prends une nouvelle profonde inspiration et je donne de nouveau de la voix, avec plus d'intensité cette fois.

Formann imprime au lit des secousses plus marquées, plus rapprochées, sans me quitter des yeux.  
- Maintenant crie, me souffle-t-il.

Je pose mes yeux sur lui et le dévisage.

- Je... je ne suis pas prête.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il avance une main menaçante.

- D'accord, dis-je en soupirant, mais tout en m'écartant de lui.

_Pardon Seeley, mais je fais ça pour nous..._

Je referme les yeux, bombe le torse et crie. Fort, longuement. Formann cogne le mur deux ou trois fois encore, avant de s'arrêter et de relâcher la tête du lit.

- Pas mal, dit-il en s'asseyant auprès de moi sur le lit. Tu crie comme ça avec ton mari ?

- A votre avis ?

- Il a beaucoup de chance.

Formann se lève en hochant la tête et puis le voyant s'approcher de la porte, je me lève d'un bond.

- Formann ?

- Oui, chérie ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez faire retirer les menottes de mon mari ? S'il vous plaît. Et puis lui donner un repas, il n'a rien avalé depuis hier midi.

- OK, chérie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais avec Darryl, je te promets rien.

- Vous êtes le chef et...

Il quitte la chambre sans attendre la fin de ma phrase, me laissant seule.

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
